Auramancer Chronicles
by dracomancer6491
Summary: I was the best Trainer until I was murdered. Now I'm stuck as a cross between a lucario and a salamence on top of that it seems Team Galactic wants to take over the world and I have to stop them. UGH my life sucks!
1. Prolouge

Auramancer Chronicles Prologue

"That's it people, The challenger has defeated the Champion with only his lucario and salamence!

Cynthia has lost in a record breaking three minutes!" The crowd roared as I, Kyo became the new Sinnoh champion. When I was asked by the press how it felt to become the champion of Sinnoh I only said it was really nothing at all. Eventually the media decided that I wasn't going to take them seriously and left after the battle. Three hours passed as I walked to the Pokemon center and I realized I was being followed by someone. When I turned around I saw Team Galactic people behind me. The first grunt told me to hand over my pokemon when I heard this I told him to shove off. Then I found myself surrounded by golbats and I decided that I should run. While running I called out Aura and Fang my two pokemon and turned to fight. After beating up the grunts I felt a sharp prick in the back of my neck I turned to see my pokemon dead and a dart in their necks right before I fell my last thoughts were to my family then came a sensation of peace and then darkness. While floating in the dark abyss I ran into Aura and Fang then appearing out of thin air came Giratina the pokemon who was the lord of the dead. He said "Kyo you have a chance to live again. Though it will be as a pokemon of your choice, I'm giving you this chance because you are needed to stop Team Galactic from capturing Arceus and using him for their plot to rule the universe." When I heard this I only said "I want to be with my two pokemon Aura and Fang can't I choose them?" Giratina looked at me and laughed before saying "fine you can be both but which one is dominant?" I immediately said " Aura is and Fang is dormant." Giratina laughed again and said "prepare to be reborn." That's all I remember the next thing is I'm a blackish lucario with red salamence wings.

"Ugh that smarts" I said as I woke up in a grassy meadow outside Twinleaf Town. I walk to the lake that's nearby and I see a blackish lucario face with red eyes staring at me. "This isn't happening!" was my first thought until I see Mesprit staring at me. "Hello Kyo" was the first thing it said before it disappeared into the lake. While my brain was processing this I immediately felt a presence behind me and turned to see a girl. I hid in the trees as she biked by and I thought boy my son Ash must be around her age. Then I jumped from the tree and followed her to Sandgem town and when I got there I decided to fly over the town. When I was over the town I felt the girl get her first pokemon which I somehow knew was a piplup. I followed her to the edge of town and saw her with the pikachu my wife said Ash had. Then I left her to see if my son was nearby while I was looking I felt danger approach in the form of a trainer. When I felt the danger I hid in a bush and saw my son Ash walk by, he was definitely the son I left as an infant to realize my dream of becoming champion in my home region. He felt strong in the aura as every male in my family was ever since the great auramancer Sir Erin. As I watched him walk by I gave him a nudge in the aura towards the direction of his pikachu. When he left to go in that direction I found myself face to face with a pack of luxray. "What are you?" asked the leader when he saw me, "a friend" was my response, the leader looked at me and laughed saying "no, you're lunch."

He then launched a thunder fang attack followed by a charge beam, I dodged and retaliated with an aura sphere at twenty percent power making the sphere the size of a beach ball. The sphere hit with enough force that it blew me and the leader thirty feet apart. I then used this distance between us to escape and followed Ash towards the girl. When I got there I saw people calling themselves Team Rocket and I thought that they were very far from Kanto. When they were defeated by Ash and the girl named Dawn I decided to leave him with her and go stop Team Galactic from taking over the universe.

Boy do I have it rough!

**Authors note **

**PM me if you want your OC in this story or if you have any ideas for it please**

**Dracomancer6491**


	2. The First Real Challenge

First Real Challenge

When Kyo left Ash and Dawn he headed towards Jubilife city where there was a large amount of team galactic members gathering. When he got there he realized he had to move around the city without being seen. "_I'm doomed I'll never be able to sneak into the city without being seen._" thought Kyo who just stared at the gateway of the city. After he thought this a small bidoof walked by into the city through a hole in the wall which was next to a building. Kyo crawled through the hole and found himself in a vacant lot. In front of him were several bidoof, shinx and a glameow.

They were busy playing together so Kyo was able to sneak by unseen. Kyo then found a large black cloak and put it on to find it was a perfect fit seeing as it covered his body and hid his head. "_Thank you Giratina for this gift."_ Kyo then headed towards the market area where people sold goods and items to see what he could find. On his way he saw Ash and Dawn again and ducked behind a stall.

The owner of the stall saw Kyo duck behind it and ran to see if he was stealing anything, when he saw a blackish lucario with red eyes staring at him, he backed up until Kyo's stomach grumbled. The owner looked at Kyo and laughed and said "well aren't you hungry?" Kyo looked at him and nodded at the man who was the biggest threat he'd seen so far.

The man went into his stall and came back with a few poffins and handed them to Kyo while asking "where is your trainer? He did leave you his cloak so he should be back. Why don't you wait with me till he returns." Kyo who was busy stuffing his face full of poffins got up and went inside with the man hoping for more poffins. "_I now understand why my pokemon loved poffins, I think I'm getting addicted to them_" When Kyo got inside the man said "my name is John what's yours?" upon hearing this Kyo looked at him and laughed. John stared at Kyo and said "I know you can talk using telepathy with the power of aura" Kyo looked at him flabbergasted before he spoke "_Kyo is my name John._"

John who was happy to make a new friend said "when you use telepathy you move your mouth as if you're speaking the words Kyo." "_Oh I didn't know that John, anyway how do you know that lucario's can use telepathy we normally keep that a secret._" "That's an easy question to answer Kyo I have a lucario." "_Really what's your lucario's name?_" "Shina is her name Kyo and I bet she would love to meet you."

At that moment when they stopped talking to each other Shina walked through the door saying "_John I'm home and I've brought the berries you asked me to get_." When she saw Kyo eating at the table with John she immediately rushed to attack Kyo using bone rush, Kyo who felt the attack coming spun around and chopped through the energy bone with his hand before hitting her in the shoulders, knees and stomach five times before she could react. "_You're good_." said Shina while glaring at Kyo from the floor "_you're not good enough to even touch me Shina_" "_how did you know my name?_"

At that moment John stepped between the two of them and said "Shina that is no way to treat a guest. Kyo that's not any way to make friends you should know." Shina then got up and said "_John how do you know this lucario?" _John only replied "we met outside the shop and seeing as he was hungry I brought him in for some lunch."

Then after he said that the door was blown down by a hyper beam and a team galactic grunt walked in and said to John "give us your pokemon and you will live in the new team galactic world order refuse and you and your pokemon will die." When John refused the grunt called out his alakazam and told it to use psychic to snap their necks. Kyo upon hearing this rushed to the alakazam and grabbed it by the throat used aura sphere in his right hand and drove it into the alakazam's head causing it to explode. The grunt stared in awe as his alakazam died in front of him. Kyo took this opportunity to then snap the grunt's head off and throw it to the other team galactic grunts outside the house.

When the grunts came to their senses Kyo had moved out of the house and into their ranks throwing aura spheres everywhere. When he got to the last grunt he looked at him and said "_I'm taking revenge for what you have done to everyone. I will be the angel that brings team galactic to it's death, pass that on to your superiors grunt._" When the battle was over John and Shina came out and looked at Kyo before Shina walked up and decked him with a mega punch. "_What did you kill them for Kyo? Couldn't you just KO them and have the police deal with them?"_ " _No I couldn't just KO them. They got what they deserved and that's what I'll do to all of team galactic Shina._"

After saying that Kyo fell down exhausted onto Shina's shoulder. John who saw this felt his forehead and told Shina that he had a fever and they needed to get Kyo to a pokemon center fast. When John got Kyo to the pokemon center Ash and Dawn were leaving as John entered saying . "Please help this lucario has a very high fever nurse Joy." Joy who heard this dropped her clipboard and told chansey to get the gurney. When she started to remove Kyo's cloak he immediately stopped her and John told her that he wants to keep it on and she should work around it.

Kyo who after stopping nurse Joy from removing his cloak blacked out and began to dream. Inside his dream he talked to Giratina. "You Kyo have to learn some moves from seven pokemon in order to be able to defeat team galactic. I'm but the first pokemon and I'll teach you my shadow force move but you can only use shadow force once a month make sure you use it wisely. "_Thank you Giratina for your teachings and the cloak I will use the move wisely."_ "What do you mean the cloak? I never put a cloak near you." After that comment was made they both laughed. Kyo then woke up and found himself in a bed with John and Shina next to it. "_I'll rest here for a while till I fully recover."_ Thought Kyo as he began to go back to sleep.

**Authors note **

**The italicized sentences are thoughts and telepathy between characters.**

**If you have any ideas or you want your OC in this story feel free to PM me.**


	3. Parting is such Sweet Sorrow

Parting is such sweet sorrow

When Kyo woke up John and Shina were staring at him. _"What is the matter guys!"_ said Kyo who didn't like their staring. "Are you ok Kyo? Because nurse Joy said you shouldn't wake up for at least four more hours." "_John I'm sure I'm ok._" "But Kyo your fever was dangerously high, you should rest some more." Kyo at the comment John made leapt out of bed and onto the floor, while he was going down to the floor his cloak flew up in the back and revealed his wings to John and Shina. "_Kyo are those wings on your back?"_ asked Shina when she saw them. Kyo only stared a Shina and John and gave them a look of sorrow before replying,_ "Yes they are wings. That is the reason why I killed the team galactic grunts. They killed my trainer and fused me with his salamence to make a super powerful pokemon that they could use to control the world with."_

John looked at Kyo for a few moments before asking, " was your trainer the new Sinnoh champion that went missing two days ago?" "_Yes that was him John. That's why I've sworn revenge against team galactic for their crimes." _John upon hearing Kyo's story started to weep and said to Kyo "revenge isn't what your trainer would have wanted. He would have wanted you to live a happy life without him." Shina who was weeping for Kyo's loss suddenly found herself feeling sorry for Kyo and hugged him. Kyo who was surprised by being hugged by Shina felt a little sense of love emanating from her and felt as if he loved her too. _Get a hold of yourself Kyo you were a human before this. But I'm not a human anymore! _Kyo who was having an internal conflict with himself suddenly realized he was hugging Shina and thought _well I guess since I'm no longer human I can afford to fall in love again. _

Kyo suddenly realized that if he began to fall in love with Shina she might become a target for team galactic. They would attack her in order to get him, "_Shina I have to leave you and John"_ said Kyo "_but why do you have to leave? I love you Kyo I don't know what I would do without you in my life Kyo" _replied Shina. "_You would live a happy life without me because if you went with me you would be in constant danger and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt because me." _Kyo then let go of Shina and left the pokemon center. When he got outside the center he saw a trainer with a chimchar yelling at it. _That trainer is a big bully _thought Kyo as he watched the trainer. When he got tired of watching the trainer he left towards Oreburgh city. While he left Shina asked John if she could go with Kyo. John chuckled and said "of course you can you love him and I'm sure he loves you. Why would I want to make you unhappy?" Upon hearing John's statement Shina rushed to find Kyo.

Kyo had just left Jubilife sensed Shina call out to him through the power of aura. He turned around and saw her rushing up to meet him. "_What are you doing here Shina?"_ said Kyo_ "I came to travel with you" _said Shina_ "But what about John what will think about this?" "silly John was the one who told me to go with you!" _With that being said Kyo started laughing hysterically and replied "_traveling is usually better with company, but you have to do what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it understand." "Of course I understand Kyo you're in charge." _With that said Kyo and Shina began their journey to stop team galactic from conquering the world.

**Author's notes **

_Sentences like this mean thoughts _

"_sentences like this mean telepathy"_


	4. The First of Many Encounters

The First of Many Encounters

"_What do you mean we're lost Kyo" _said Shina while Kyo started to pace around in the forest outside of Jubilife. "_Exactly what I said we are lost." _said Kyo._ "Then we should have followed those trainers you were watching through the forest." "But then we might have been caught by one of the trainers Shina I don't want to have that happen to us." "Oh Kyo you're worrying too much, anyways now we have to just walk blindly through the forest." _As Shina turned the corner she found herself face to face with Ash, Brock and Dawn, "_Kyo I think I found them" _said Shinawhen she saw them eating lunch.

When Ash looked up he saw a pokemon staring at him and immediately pulled out his pokedex _lucario the Aura pokemon, Fighting/Steel, A well trained one can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile away, use extreme caution when fighting them some are rumored to be able to read minds._ "Cool I think I should catch one to defeat Paul the next time I battle him" after saying this he sent pikachu out to attack Shina with a thunderbolt. Shina realizing she was in danger leapt back to avoid the bolt and began to counterattack with bone rush when a huge net appeared out of nowhere and captured pikachu, Shina, piplup and sudowoodo. Then three beings appeared and Ash, Brock and Dawn yelled "Team Rocket!"

Kyo who had seen this unfold before his eyes jumped up from where he was sitting and went around the corner looked at Ash and winked. Ash upon seeing a blackish lucario appear wearing a black cloak was stunned not just because it winked at him, while was Ash standing and staring at Kyo Meowth saw him and said "Jesse, James look a rare colored pokemon! The boss will be ecstatic when he gets that pokemon." Kyo who wasn't listening when Meowth said that because he was wondering if he should fly up to rescue Shina on his wings suddenly found himself being squeezed by a robotic hand that came off the bottom of the Meowth shaped hot air balloon.

"_Kyo are you ok?" _cried Shina as she watched him get picked up by the hand, "_yes I'm ok Shina just a little stuck at the moment." _Ash having finally realized that he still had starly sent it out and said " starly use wing attack on the balloon. Starly's wing began to glow white and starly flew to the balloon and slashed the eye of the meowth. When the balloon crashed all the pokemon in the net were able to get free. Shina seeing Kyo still stuck in the robot hand smashed it with bone rush, _"thank you Shina for getting me out of that mess." "I saw you needed a hand Kyo so I guess I lent you a helping hand." "Shina the hand jokes are wearing thin." _

When team rocket got out from under their wrecked balloon Ash, Brock and Dawn were about to send them packing when Kyo stepped out in front. He roared at team rocket and when Jesse and James asked Meowth what he said it replied "He said that he will battle anyone for his freedom. If you defeat him he will let you capture him." "What happens if you lose?" asked James "You leave him and the other lucario alone." "Well then lets get us a pokemon!" yelled Jesse who then threw a pokeball and said "come on out seviper." When seviper appeared it hissed at Kyo saying "you're going down!"

Ash, Brock and Dawn looked on in awe as Jesse told seviper to use poison fang. Kyo just dodged it and seviper followed up by poison tail and the haze. While in the haze Kyo closed his eyes felt seviper attacking from behind, his response was to leap up and use force palm on it paralyzing seviper as he followed up with an ice punch which then froze seviper. He then picked it up and threw it at Jesse the ice broke and seviper was ko'd. James seeing seviper knocked out threw a pokeball and and sent out his cacnea who then grabbed onto his neck and he yelled "not me attack them!"

The cacnea jumped off James and used needle arm on Kyo who spun around behind it and struck it with a blaze kick to the side of the head knocking it out immediately. James then seeing his cacnea get ko'd sent out his carnivine which then bit down on his head. "Attack them with bullet seed" yelled James as he pulled off carnivine. Kyo sighing just leapt to where carnivine was and clocked it on the head with a simple punch knocking it out. Kyo then fired an aura sphere at team rocket at ten percent which then sent them flying. As they flew into the distance he swore he heard them say "we're basting off again" Kyo then turned around to face Ash and friends who were staring at him in awe. "_What?! Did you expect me to lose the battle?" _"You can talk?" asked Ash who was dumbfounded by this statement. "_Yes some lucario's can talk and some can't. What's your point?" _ Ash upon hearing this stared at Kyo until Dawn managed to ask "who gave you the cloak if I might ask?" Kyo stared at her for a few seconds and only replied "_my trainer who was a great man." "_Where might your trainer be now?" asked Dawn.

Kyo only stared at her for a few more seconds and only said "_he's dead, murdered after he defeated the Sinnoh league and became the new Sinnoh champion."_ "Oh I'm sorry for your loss would you like to travel with me, Ash and Brock?" Kyo looked at Dawn then Ash and lastly Brock before looking at Shina who just shrugged her shoulders after seeing this gesture Kyo nodded and Ash asked his name. Shina was the one to reply "_Kyo is his name."_ "Kyo huh, I wonder why you have the same name as your trainer?" said Brock as he scratched his head. Kyo looked at Brock and only said "_I have the same name as him in the language of pokemon."_ After everything was said Ash, Brock, Dawn, Shina and Kyo managed to get out of the forest and found Oreburgh city in front of them. "I can't wait for my first gym battle." said Ash and with that the group headed into the city.


	5. The Second Lesson Learned

The Second Lesson Learned

As me, Ash, Brock, Dawn and Shina got into Oreburgh we found ourselves surrounded by officer Jenny's and their growlithes "halt trainers this is a crime scene." said on of the Jenny's upon hearing her speak Brock immediately grabbed her hand and started spouting utter nonsense. Shina who got tired of his speech walked up and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back where she smacked him.

"What happened here officer Jenny?" asked Dawn as she was searched by the officers "what happened here was someone had their pokeballs stolen along with their money. "Hey that hurts please stop!" cried Ash as the Jenny that was searching him hit a sore spot from the forest where he probably tripped. "What about that person. The one in the cloak?" asked another Jenny "yes sister, you search him too." "But he's giving me a really creepy stare." After the two Jenny's sparred with each other verbally one decided to remove my cloak. As she grabbed the cloth I immediately grabbed her hands, kicked her off her feet and threw her over my shoulder. When I did this all of the other Jenny's rushed me to find Ash behind me pulling my hood off "a lucario did that, you need to learn to control your pokemon young man or at least put it into its pokeball."

After we cleared the checkpoint Ash headed towards the gym where he could have his first gym battle. As I followed I thought I saw someone familiar in the distance so I broke away from everyone and followed the person I saw. When the person stopped I immediately felt lost when I looked around to get my bearings the person sent out a chimchar and I realized I was seeing the same trainer from before. He held out a pokedex which said _lucario, salamence, the aura, dragon pokemon info unavailable._ "What the hell does that mean it is either one or the other make up your mind you stupid pokedex!"

While I was busy laughing on the ground the chimchar began using flame wheel. I got up immediately and blocked the flames with the power of aura making a shield out of it. The chimchar then used dig and hid underground, while the chimchar was underground I began to meditate and was hit by the dig attack. Cursing myself for getting careless I hit the ground hard and rolled to the left to dodge a flamethrower attack. When I got up I found myself staring down a torterra "frenzy plant" yelled the trainer and on command roots grew out of the ground and grabbed me. While I was stuck in the roots the trainer threw a pokeball at me _CRAP_ were the last thoughts going through my head then the pokeball hit and I found myself falling asleep.

When I woke up I was surrounded by flames and saw a figure appear out of the flames. "_Ho-oh what are you doing here?"_ "I'm here to teach you your next move though I guess Giratina didn't tell you that everyone of the moves you'll learn will come from a legendary pokemon though you won't be able to use most of them offensively like the legendary they come from. I'll teach you my sacred fire attack though you only can make a barrier out of it for you and your allies." "_What do you mean I can't use the attack offensively! A barrier what good will that do I already can make a barrier out of aura." _"Calm down Kyo the sacred fire barrier allows you to survive even if the barrier is destroyed. As long as a single flame form the fire burns you will rise from the ashes through the flames."

"Now go lucario front and center!" suddenly I find myself in a pokemon gym battle with Ash, Dawn, Brock and Shina staring at me. I see my opponent a simple little cranidos "aura sphere" cried the trainer that caught me. I turn to look at him and just stand and watch as the cranidos uses zen headbutt then I got hit hard on my left side knowing full well that I just had a few ribs break.

The trainer then tells me to use force palm and I decide to acknowledge his command and started force palming my head. The gym leader looks at me and tells the trainer to put me back into my pokeball the moment he pulls the pokeball out I rushes to him and grab it out of his hand. The gym leader and "my trainer" watch in awe as I threw the ball up and blasted it with an aura sphere. When the pokeball is destroyed I left the battlefield and sat down next to Ash and his friends and began to watch the battle between Paul and Roark. I stopped watching when the battle turned in Paul's favor and left with Shina "_what happened Kyo that trainer actually caught you! "Shut up Shina and stop laughing it isn't funny, so I got a little careless it happens. I'm just glad that Paul hadn't defeated the gym leader before he caught me." Yeah that would stink if you went missing because it would mean I would never get to see you again Kyo." "Yeah and I wouldn't get to be with you Shina because you're the only being that I feel calm around, everyone else keeps me on edge because they are a threat to me." _

While Kyo and Shina were talking Paul had defeated Roark and had decided stay in town to watch Ash battle Roark and his newly evolved rampardos. When Kyo had finished talking he went to watch Ash's battle and when Paul made a remark calling Ash's pokemon pitiful at the end of the battle he decided to roundhouse kick Paul beside the head sending him into a gravel pile twenty feet away.

When Paul had left Ash and his friends asked me what had happened and I only replied _"I made a mistake it's only natural right?" _Ash upon hearing this statement started laughing until everyone got tired of him and I decided to smack him across the face. "_Oops I think I hit him a little too hard"_ as I watched him plow into the same gravel pile Paul was pulling himself out of. As the day ended Ash and his friends managed to get me and Shina rooms at the pokemon center where we were going to sleep for the night. As I lay in bed I looked out the window of the room and saw shadowy figure in the darkness appear and disappear back into the darkness. _What was that?!_ Were my thoughts as I rushed out of the pokemon center to find this shadowy being.


	6. The Shadows Revealed

The Shadows Revealed

While Kyo began leaving the pokemon center Ash and his friends were sleeping and Shina woke up to see that Kyo wasnt in his bed. _Now where did Kyo go? _thought Shina as she left to find Kyo. While I tried to keep up with the shadowy figure while it ran through the dense forest I felt the presence of a powerful being behind me.

When I turned around I found myself staring at darkrai "_Ahh, dont do that to me darkrai. You nearly scared the life out of me!." "Kyo I brought you here for your next lesson." "Ok darkrai what do I have to do?" _Darkrai just stared at me for what seemed like hours until I asked "_well what do I have to do?" _ _Great here I am with a pokemon who spaces out every five seconds. "I heard that Kyo, you know that wasnt very nice." "How did you hear my thoughts when I wasn't saying them?" "__Easy all pokemon that use telepathy can read minds if they try hard enough. Anyways your next lesson is on how to control your inner shadows."_

As I heard this I began to wonder what that meant "_What that means Kyo is you are going to have to fight the evil in your heart." "What evil darkrai, pokemon aren't evil." "You aren't a true pokemon Kyo you are still human in your mind therefore you can commit evil deeds."_ When I heard this I suddenly understood what darkrai meant. "_So what do I have to do to become a truly pure being and learn whatever move you are going to teach me?" "Who said anything about teaching you any of my moves Kyo?" "That statement is beginning to show your human natures lust for power, what Im going to teach you is to fight your human nature."_

_"Is there any chance I might become human again darkrai?" _ Darkrai stared at me for several seconds before shaking his head. "_Oh, I guess then I will have to just make a new life with what I have now. So when do we begin my training darkrai?" "Right now and your opponent is a mirror image of you, after all he is your dark half." _ After darkrai said this a beam of light hit me from out of nowhere and a shadow appeared form the ground due to the illumination and a pitch-black lucario appeared and stared at me with white pupil less eyes. _Crap!! _Were the thoughts going through my head as we stared down each other. Then at that moment Shina came out of the bushes and ran towards the shadow image of me crying "_Kyo there you are what have you been doing out here?" "Shina get away from him thats not me!" _Shina stopped and stared at me and my mirror image before the shadow-Kyo suddenly rushed towards her. "_Shina get back!" _ were the words I yelled as I rushed the shadow.

When I got to the shadow I immediately started launching a volley of ice punches and blaze kicks, as each attack hit my shadow seemed to get stronger. When I finished attacking shadow-Kyo seemed to be unhurt, "_what was that? If that was your best effort then youll never defeat me and Ill gain control of your body." "Youll never control me or hurt anyone I care for especially Shina whom I love with all my heart." _As I finished saying those words shadow-Kyo began to laugh as if I had told a hilarious joke "_control you, ha I'm not going to control you I'm going to erase you and control the body youre in." _At that statement I immediately rushed shadow-Kyo and fired an aura sphere a forty percent power, which caused a huge explosion that threw me and my shadow sixty feet apart.

As I struggled to rise I saw there was a tree on me and that shadow-Kyo was preparing to fire an aura sphere at me seeing as I couldn't move with a tree on me I used the only move I had left "_sacred fire shield" _were the words I yelled as the aura sphere flew at me and before the blast hit a wall of flame appeared around me and when the blast exploded I felt myself being torn apart. Shina stared as the shield of flame Kyo miraculously summoned was blasted apart and she watched in horror as she saw Kyo disappear into the ashes. "_Ha that was too easy I almost thought that I wouldnt be able to break through that shield seeing as it was made from Ho-ohs sacred fire."_

_"You couldnt have defeated Kyo you monster hes to powerful to be beaten that easily." "Youre wrong missy I did defeat him that easily." "No you didnt defeat me shadow you only scattered me to the winds." _ When shadow-Kyo heard this he began to look around along with Shina who was also searching for where I was. "_Here I am" _were the words I said as I appeared behind shadow-Kyo and launched a ninety percent power aura sphere as I launched the blast "_sacred fire shield"_ and a shield of fire appeared around me and Shina. When the blast hit shadow-Kyo the explosion blew him through twenty trees. "_Enough both of you I know who won the battle. Kyo you are the victor." "No he cant have won I was supposed to defeat him." _When shadow-Kyo yelled this he began to charge up a full power aura sphere "_I'll defeat him even if it costs us both our lives!" _When shadow-Kyo yelled this I immediately grabbed Shina and swung her behind me intending to protect her from the blast at the cost of my life.

_"Kyo use dark void to absorb the blast" _yelled darkrai and as the blast moved towards me and Shina I yelled "_dark void" _and the full power aura sphere was absorbed into the darkness and shadow-Kyo looking weak yelled "_no I can't lose I wasted my chance to take control of his body. I may die for now but I will reappear in the future where we will finish this fight to see who the true victor is!"_With that being said shadow-Kyo disappeared into the darkness as the sun started to rise. "_Kyo your shadow may be gone for now but he was right, until you truly gain a pure heart he will come back to fight for dominance of the body you both share. Oh by the way you should probably get back to the pokemon center before your friends leave." "Thank you for your teachings darkrai I'm sure I'll never forget them". _With that said darkrai disappeared into the shadows and me and Shina headed back to the pokemon center. "_Kyo what was that shield of flame that you summoned? You did say sacred fire right? Isn't that Ho-oh's signature attack? You also used dark void that I know is darkrai's signature attack. I know you shouldn't be able to use those attacks but you can please tell me how you are able to. Kyo did you truly mean what you said about loving me with all your heart?" "Shina you heard me right about loving you with all my heart, as for the other questions I cant answer them right now I'm very tired and need some rest." _After I had said those words we found the pokemon center and Ash, Brock and Dawn outside looking for us. "Where have you two been weve been looking all over for you guys I just beat Roark so we are going to head back to Jubilife city." With that being said me, Ash, Brock, Dawn and Shina headed towards Jubilife.


	7. Hunters On The Loose, Jay Appears

Hunters on The Loose, Jay Makes an Appearance

When me and everyone got to Jubilife city we stopped to take in the scenery. _"Ash do you think it is safe for me to go into the city with you?"_ "Kyo of course it's safe nobody will know that you don't have a trainer." "_In that case Shina lets go see John I think he will be happy to see use again." "Do you think he'll want to meet Ash and his friends Kyo?" "Of course it's because of them that you're safe and us being here and not with whoever it was in the balloon." _While me and Shina were talking Ash, Brock and Dawn were busy eating thee ice cream that we stopped outside the city to get. When I had finished talking with Shina Pikachu ran up to me and asked "Who is John?" _"John is a friend that helped me when I was sick before don't you remember seeing me and Shina outside the Jubilife city pokemon center a few days ago?" _"No, I don't remember seeing you Kyo but I do believe we have met somewhere else though." _"Pikachu I haven't met you before the day in the forest outside Oreburgh city." _After the discussion with Pikachu had ended Ash came running by yelling "Brain freeze!" Pikachu just stared at Ash and muttered "not again."

"_Come on it's this way guys" _yelled Shina as she lead the rest of us to John's stall in the marketplace. When we got to John's stall there was officer Jenny's everywhere along with other police officers and growlithes. "What happened here officer Jenny?" asked Dawn as me and Shina were holding Brock by his shirt collar. "Huh, oh there was an attempted robbery of the stall owner's pokemon." replied the officer, after she said that Brock managed to get loose and grabbed the Jenny's hand and muttered utter nonsense to the point that I grabbed him by the collar again, dragged him into an alleyway and started punching him in the gut with ice punches. When I was done I dragged out the frozen block and put him in front of the officers.

"The robber apparently wanted a lucario to steal so since you have two, you kids should be careful." said the Jenny before going back to her work. "Where might the stall owner be officer Jenny?" asked Ash as he took his eyes off of the Brock statue I made out of ice. "The owner is in the hospital right now." After we were told this Shina took off towards the hospital with me right behind her. Unbeknownst to us there was figures lurking in the shadows. "What do we do boss? There are two lucario's, which one do we take?" "We take the one that is the strongest and that probably would be the normal colored one." "Understood boss we're ready to move on your command."

When Shina and I got to the hospital the nurses refused to let us in until Ash and Dawn managed to convince them that Shina and I belonged to John. "Alright they can go in but only for a few minutes" said the nurse after Ash's pleading. When we entered I looked away at the person in the bed because of the horrible scars and burns there were on his body _"Kyo that's not John he's over here." "Oh, coming Shina." _"Kyo, Shina how are the two of you doing?" _"Probably better than you are John, what happened to you, you're a mess."_ When I said that I immediately looked at John again to realize his arms and hands were broken along with his legs and his hip. "What happened to me funny you should ask. What happened to me was I got hit by a car as I walked across the street to my store. Anyways the doctor said I should be fine in about half a month." _"Ha-ha! That's what happened to you I thought whoever broke into your store did this to you John." _"What do you mean someone broke into my store! Nobody ever told me this!" "_Calm down John nothing was stolen the robbers were looking for Shina and me because we're lucarios." _"Then you should probably go with the friends you made for safety before the robbers find you."

With those words being said Shina and I left the room and found Ash and his friends. We then headed over to the pokemon center where we stayed for the night. The next morning we headed towards Floaroma town so we could get to Eterna city for Ash's next gym battle. About half a mile from Jubilife city I stopped because I sensed a threat to everyone. _"Stop Guys there's something coming towards us!" _After those words were said a beam of light shot out towards Shina and as I rushed to reach her it connected and turned her entire body to stone before my eyes. _No this can't be happening!! She can't be gone I just know she has to be alive. _"Ha-ha the little rare colored lucario wants his friend back. Well you can't have her she's going to make me very rich." "Who are you" cried Ash as he saw me next to Shina's petrified body with a look of hopelessness on my face. "I'm Hunter Jay and don't worry rare one she isn't dead just turned to stone." After hearing Jay's mocking laugh and taunt I found myself losing the control I had. _Yes kill her for taking Shina away from you. Kill her and get your loved one back, release your inner darkness and merge with it. If you do this you will most assuredly get Shina back. Shut up you stupid shadow you don't know anything about this if I kill Jay and Shina is rescued she'll never want to be with me because of what I'll have become, the world's first truly evil pokemon a being of no emotion or mercy something that will kill and kill until either there is nothing to kill or I'm killed. I'm never going to become anything like that. _

While I was busy fighting off my shadow self Hunter Jay turned her weapon towards me and said "one lucario will make me rich, two will make me filthy rich" and with that being said she fired the weapon at me while I sat down cross-legged and waited for the inevitable. Before the beam hit I heard Ash yell "Kyo!" and then I felt nothing, it was as if I had died again. While I was petrified I could feel everything around me and I told Ash "_I'm going to be ok you should keep going and expect me and Shina to show up again sometime." _With that being said I fell into a deep sleep and I knew the awakening would not be a very good one.


	8. Escape From Hell

Escape From Hell

When I woke up I found myself inside a glass case next to Shina who hadn't yet woken up. "_Shina are you alright?" _She didn't answer my question so I asked again "_Shina are you ok? Please don't be hurt I couldn't live knowing you got hurt because of me." _Shina groggily got up to my extreme happiness "_Where are we Kyo?" "I don't know Shina I'm guessing we're on some sort of vehicle." "Kyo I'm scared what do you think will happen to us?" "We'll be alright"_ I lied as Jay walked into the room and sat down at the helm of whatever was moving us. "Status report driver" cried Jay "we're almost to Viridian forest for the exchange of the package boss." When I heard the driver speak those words I immediately felt a shiver go down my spine. "_What's wrong Kyo? I felt your fear through the aura just now." "_We're here boss" cried the driver "take us down so we can get the exchange down before the police appear.

When the vehicle had landed I saw that my worst fears were true. _Crap I should have known. Giovanni he's the only person who could possibly order a foreign pokemon to be shipped to him via express. _"What do we have here Hunter Jay? Two lucarios for me I only ordered one." "Yes that's true but this one is rare colored and looked so unhappy without the other." With that statement said Giovanni walked over to me and stared into my eyes before looking at Jay with anger in his eyes and yelled "I ordered only one, I didn't come here to buy two. Are you trying to cheat me out of my money?" "But Giovanni, sir that one seems to be very powerful and probably won't be beaten by many people." Giovanni stopped and contemplated Jay's words before saying "true, so I'll buy the rare colored one for battle and the normal colored one for breeding.

After Giovanni said those words I immediately remembered that Giovanni would force me to battle until I became useless and then he would discard me and Shina. _I've already seen what has happened to pokemon Giovanni discards and they normally don't survive long. I'm not going to let that happen to me or Shina. _When Giovanni and Jay concluded their business me and Shina were taken into a chopper and flown to a Team Rocket secret base. Once the chopper had landed Shina and I were stuffed into a cell that held other pokemon. "Look at the new guys" sneered a nidoking who had a scar going from his eye to his chest. "Ha! They won't last a week in here." laughed a rhydon who had a big chunk of his horn missing. _"We don't want any trouble guys." _"Look it's a rare colored guy. What's wrong afraid to battle? Don't tell me your afraid you're going to get hurt. Everyone gets hurt here, little guys especially. The females that do show up don't last long either" the rhydon said as he stared at Shina licking his lips.

"_You stay away from her or else I'll kill every one of you that even thinks about touching her!" "Kyo what did you just yell?! You can't kill other pokemon again even if it's for my safety, please don't." "Fine Shina, but I will harm anyone that lays an atom on her." _"Look at the big pokemon defending his little girlfriend it's so sweet. You won't have to worry about her because you probably won't live through today" said the pokemon in the back row, "yikes! It's him" yelled the rhydon as a hitmonlee with scarred legs and one eye walked into view. "Most newcomers don't survive long here in Giovanni's arena. Name's Lee tell me what's yours newcomer?" _"My name's Kyo and her's is Shina. We don't want any trouble please." _"That may be true but once you enter this hellhole trouble is all around you."

When me and Lee finished talking a Team Rocket grunt walked in and grabbed me. When he did that I immediately stood up and snapped his neck before throwing his body back out the door. "Whoa, that's some temper you have there Kyo." _"No Lee, it's not temper it's really hate for what they do to pokemon that the discard."_ "I understand how you feel Kyo but now they're going to punish you through torture and that will probably hurt badly." When Lee finished speaking to me three more Team Rocket grunts walked in and one pointed at me and yelled "there he is get him!" When the grunts charged I leapt up and roundhouse kicked one into the wall and force palmed the second into Lee and when I was looking for the third I felt a threat behind me. I turned to see the grunt hit me with a pole-like object.

When I woke up I found myself strapped to the wall with Giovanni staring at me. "You seem to be able to kill my grunts without hesitation I wonder what made you able to do that?" _"Shove off Giovanni! I won't be part of your sick fighting game at all." _"So the rumors are true some lucario's can use telepathy interesting." When Giovanni finished speaking a grunt walked up and gave him a handgun like device. "Do you know what this is? Of course you don't, well I'm going to tell you. This little device sends electrical impulses through a pokemon's body that cause it to spasm." "_Let me guess because I'm strapped to the wall the spasms will cause my muscles to start to pull my body apart." _"Yes, you seem to be a very smart pokemon to have come to that conclusion already." _"Shut up and get on with it I'm getting bored and I don't have time to sit around here listening to your stupid bantering."_

When I finished speaking Giovanni got extremely mad and turned the device to full power. When he did an immense surge of power flowed through me and using the power of aura I sent it at Giovanni. After I sent it at him I managed to escape by blasting an aura sphere at each strap. I then managed to find Shina on the next floor and let her and the other pokemon out. "How did you get free and past the guards Kyo?" asked Lee "OH, that's how. You didn't just just kill the guards you blew the whole roof off!" _"Yeah I'm really tired and I would like it if we helped each other escape guys." _Well Kyo we have a deal lets leave this hellhole people!"

After we managed to get fifty miles from the base everyone went their separate ways except for me, Shina and Lee who was carrying me to the next town. "Here we are Kyo Cerulean city, though I don't understand why you wanted to come here so I'll leave you two at the entrance." While walking into the city I suddenly felt faint and collapsed in front of the gym. The last thing I remember spoken was "_Kyo!!" _The last thing I remember seeing was a redheaded girl running to catch me as I fell then nothing. When I awoke I found myself in a room with the girl that I somehow knew as Misty. Then I blacked out again trying to remember how I knew her and what my past was.


	9. The Truth Revealed,Kyo's Past Remembered

The Truth Revealed, Kyo's Past Remembered

While I was sleeping Shina was watching over me to make sure the redhead she saw catch me when I fell didn't try to capture me. _"Shina, what happened to me?" w_ere the the first words I said when I awoke. "_You fainted in front of the entire town and every trainer wanted to catch you. Kyo you scared me when you fainted, I thought you had died in front of me." "Calm down Shina, I'm ok now but I want to ask you if anything happened to you while I was being tortured?" "No Kyo, Lee stepped in to protect me from any of the pokemon that tried to approach me." "Oh, I should thank him if I ever get a chance to see him again. Someone's coming Shina we should stop talking now!" _After I spoke those words a redheaded girl and what seemed to be her sisters walked through the door. "See I told you that the pokemon that collapsed wasn't one you would like" said the redhead to her sisters. "True baby sister but the other one is simply adorable!" "Stop calling me baby sister!" yelled the redhead as her face turned the color of her hair.

While watching the little display of the sisters and hearing what they said I immediately sat up and put Shina behind me making sure that only her head was in view. "Look" cried one of the older sisters "that one is protecting the other as if it was the last thing on earth that mattered to it." When the sisters saw this they immediately stopped fighting. When one came closer to me and Shina I started to focus the little energy I had into the palm of my paw to create a small aura sphere. With the aura sphere made I held it up as a warning to the women to back away from me and Shina. "Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you" said the redhead as she inched closer to me and Shina. When the redhead got to about five feet from the bed where I lay, I felt the presence of truth to the words she spoke and lowered my arm dissipating the aura sphere I made.

"My name is Misty and I can guarantee you that nobody will attempt to harm either of you." "Where are you two from? Because I know that your species of pokemon doesn't appear around Cerulean city." "Misty you know pokemon can't talk" yelled one of her sisters as Misty inched closer to me and Shina. "I know that but we have a map of the world and they could point at the region they come from." When Misty got to the edge of the bed there was a knock at the door and the sound of someone walking in. When the door had opened I clumsily got up and grabbed Misty in my arms with my aura sphere next to her head and then turned out the lights with the power of aura as the girl's sisters ran out of the room. "Hello, Misty are you there?" cried a voice and an old man and a younger man walked through the doorway. When they saw what was happening in the room they stopped in their tracks.

"Calm down" spoke the old man as the younger man moved to the side and turned the lights on. "Gary be careful it's probably confused and thinks both of them are in danger" "Right gramps" replied the younger man as he attempted to get to the opposite side of the bed. "Easy now, no one's going to hurt you. We just want our friend back unhurt, so can you please let go of her?" said the young man in a soothing voice as he got to the bed. When he got there Shina got up from behind me and touched my arm and while I looked at her she shook her head telling me no. When Shina did this I understood and let go of Misty and put Shina behind me again. "Thank you Professor Oak for the help." When Misty spoke his name I felt as if we had met before and I started to wonder if since becoming a pokemon I was beginning to forget what my human life was like.

While Oak and Misty were talking Gary went up to me and as I contemplated what he was doing he offered me a poffin which I grabbed from his hands and devoured in about three bites. "He seems to be starved half to death gramps" said Gary as he took out another poffin and handed it to me. "Yes, he does seem that way though I wonder where his trainer is since he is wearing a cloak that someone gave to him." "Yeah I wonder that too, but lucario's aren't common around Kanto grandpa, you normally see them in Sinnoh so I'm guessing that this one was stolen from his trainer along with the other one." "Yes I see, that does make sense Gary. But I do think I remember seeing a blackish lucario around Pallet town so we might be able to find his trainer there." "I'm coming too Professor Oak, I feel responsible for this pokemon since he was scared when he grabbed me." "Fine Misty you can come too."

With this being said Shina and I were put into a car and driven to Pallet town. While passing through Viridian city I felt as if I was in constant danger and Shina who felt my fear through the aura hugged me as we entered and left the city. When we got to Pallet town I felt as if I had come home and jumped out of the car and ran with Shina right behind me to the first area that I remembered, _this tree was where I first met her. I was new to the town and had passed out because of hunger and she offered me some food. Who is this person I can't seem to remember? Her face has been haunting me since I escaped from the Team Rocket base. _While I was lost in thought Shina caught up with me and asked "_Kyo what's wrong you seem to be acting odd?" "I seem to remember this whole town but nothing else from my past except for the face of a woman that I can't name." "Kyo maybe the face is of someone important to your deceased trainer." "I understand what you mean but still I think I've been forgetting my past since we met." "Then maybe you were supposed to forget your past Kyo in order to move on to a newer happier life." "Your probably right Shina."_

When Gary, Oak and Misty caught up the Professor suddenly gasped and said "I think I know where he belongs" he then grabbed my paw and dragged me to a house where a Mr Mime was sweeping the front porch. "Ms Ketchum guess who I found" yelled the Professor as he walked me up the steps. "Oh Professor Oak what brings you here, Aura is that really you?!" said the women who's face was plaguing my memory as she walked into view. "So you do know this lucario." "Yes I do, he belongs to my husband Kyo." When she spoke my name I suddenly remembered my past and as Shina and the others walked into the house I said "_honey I'm back." _"Kyo!! Is that really you?" _"Yes it's me, I saw Ash and he has really grown since I left him with you as an infant." _"But that's impossible you're supposed to be human now you've become like Aura." _"Correction I was human." _"But what happened to you? Don't tell me you performed another experiment again!" _"No, I died shortly after becoming the Sinnoh pokemon league champion." "_You died!! How did you die Kyo!"_ "Kyo you were human before we met how come you didn't tell me this?" "I didn't want to tell you because I had accepted the fact that I had become a pokemon and there might be no way for me to change back into a human Shina." _"How did you come to inhabit the body of a pokemon Kyo if you don't mind me asking?" "_Well Oak, I had just become the Sinnoh champion when I was attacked by a group of people and after I had defeated their pokemon I turned around after feeling a prick in my neck to see my pokemon dead and that's when I died. _"That's it?!" cried Gary as he stared at me in awe. "You just died that easily Ms Ketchum always told stories about you to me saying that you were the hardest person to sneak up on." "_True but remember I was only human and I made a mistake it happens to everyone at some point in your life trust me." _When I said that everyone was staring at me flabbergasted as I just ruffled my head. "Yep that's the Kyo I married, he always had a knack for finding trouble but he always found someway to fix the problem he made." laughed Ms Ketchum as she started to to walk into the kitchen. "So can you tell me how did you come to inhabit the body of a pokemon Kyo like you were before Gary interrupted?"

"_That I'm not going to tell anyone Oak least of all you." _Why not me if I may ask?" _"Because you will make some new discovery about what I told you and I'll probably be put in a pokemon lab and tested and examined until I die again and then you scientists will perform an autopsy on my body." _"Oh, you're probably right about that I guess I wasn't thinking about you again." "Gramps what do you mean again?" asked Gary as he got up from the couch. "Well you see Gary, Kyo and I go a little ways back before I made the pokedex and" _"Gary, I used to perform experiments with pokemon and humans a few years before you and Ash were born. The last one I performed was what made me stop my line of work __and made me become a pokemon trainer again." _"What happened Kyo?" _"Well Gary there was an accident at my laboratory and my lucario and salamence were injured in the blast as well as mutated into rare colored pokemon with what some people called unnatural abilities. For example Aura could shoot lightning from his paws when he focused hard enough and he could also move a extreme speeds, though he would be extremely tired after he stopped." _

"How did that have anything to do with you Kyo?" _"You see Gary when I beat the Sinnoh champion I used only Aura and Fang my salamence because they were my only pokemon I had due to the fact that one of the experiments I performed used a device to make a pokemon and human able to read each others thoughts and have the trainer feel their pain." _"The experiment was a success but when the people funding the experiment came they wanted to use Aura and Fang for test subjects along with Kyo. I being the head of the lab said yes and Kyo naturally said no." _"Therefore Gary Oak who wanted more funding for his lab was going to sell me and my personal pokemon to the investors as guinea pigs. That is the reason that I left the lab and traveled till I met Ms Ketchum and married her. _"You mean your last name isn't Ketchum?!" "_Nope, I got rid of my last name and changed my first name in order to hide from the people the investors sent after me. That's why Ms Ketchum always told stories about me being the only person you couldn't sneak up on even when I was sleeping. I was always on guard in case the investors found me. Huh, I guess since it's been fifteen years since that lab accident I eventually lost my ability to immediately sense someone who was trying to sneak up on me."_

When I finished my story Ms Ketchum walked back into the room with a plate full of cakes and poffins "snacks anyone?" were the words I had been waiting to here since I got back. After she said this Shina and I immediately grabbed a few poffins and my ex wife stared at me and Shina before asking "Kyo who is that if I may ask?" _"Shina is the one true being I love now Ms Ketchum." "What do you mean Kyo! You just found your wife and you're leaving her just because of what you look like! Do you think __that makes me happy knowing that if you change forms again you'll fall in love with someone else?" _"She has a point Kyo there might be a way to change you back into a human." said Gary and Oak at the same time. "_No there isn't anyway to change me back because I'm a dead human therefore if you succeed you will just have a cadaver on your hands instead of a living person, well technically you'll have three cadavers one human and two pokemon." _"What does that mean Kyo?" asked Gary "ooh" was all he said as I lifted up the cloak and showed them my black salamence wings.

"_Shina it's because I know I can't be changed back into a human that I love you." "Oh, so now it's because your a pokemon that you love me." "ARGH, you don't get it, it's not because of what happened to me that caused this it's because of the fact that I've grown used to this body and even if there was a way to change me back without having me and the others die I still would refuse because of the feeling I have for you has grown larger than the feeling for Ms Ketchum and because" _"Because when he married me he never got emotionally attached to me or Ash and that's probably the reason he left to defeat the Sinnoh league, because he somehow knew that his true love was somewhere else in the world and he had to find her. Shina when we got married he never smiled or laughed at anything during the reception. I only managed to get Ash because he asked if I wanted anything for my birthday one time and my response was a child." said my ex wife as she cleaned up the table. After hearing this Shina stared at me with her blue eyes full of tears and leapt at me as I opened my arms and grabbed her in a hug of true love. "That's what happened to you Kyo?!" cried Misty as everyone suddenly remembered she was in the room. "_Yep that's the story of how this happened to me" _"What are you going to do next Kyo?" _"I'm going back to Sinnoh and stopping the group of people that killed me from succeeding at their plans for world domination." "Uh Kyo how are we going to get back to Sinnoh I can't fly." "UMM, I haven't figured that part out yet Shina but I'm working on it." _After I said that everyone in the room face palmed themselves. "Yep that's definitely the Kyo I remember."


	10. Reunion, Back With Ash And Company

Reunion, Back With Ash And Company

While I was busy trying to figure out how I was going to get Shina to Sinnoh with me, Professor Oak and Gary were busy trying to figure out why someone would want me dead. "Maybe the investors decided to forget about using him and his pokemon as guinea pigs and just wanted him dead gramps." "I don't think it's that simple Gary, there usually is a motive behind a murder and that is what we need to find." "But gramps, isn't 95% of all murders committed by someone the victim knows?" _"The answer to that question would be yes Gary." _"Then we just need to figure out who would benefit from having you die Kyo." "_True, Gary but I think that I should worry about that when I get the time." _"But Kyo why should you have to worry about this problem all by yourself?" _"Ms Ketchum the reason is that whoever killed me wanted me gone so I couldn't stop them so I have a pretty good idea about who would want me dead." _

"_Kyo, how are we going to get back to Sinnoh?" "Well Shina I think that I know someone that can help us with that problem." _After I spoke those words a knock came at the door, "I'll get it" cried my ex wife as she ran towards the door_. _"Welcome mister Lance, what brings you here?" "I've come at the request of Kyo who sent me an email asking me to get him to Sinnoh. Uh where is Kyo anyways?" _"I'm right here Lance." _"Huh where is here Kyo? You know I hate playing hide and seek." _Leave it to Lance to not understand simple directions sometimes. "What part of right here don't you understand Lance, the right or the here?" _"Uh Kyo, all I see is Aura your lucario. So where are you exactly?"

When Lance spoke those words I immediately face palmed myself. "Don't tell me that that was you Kyo face palming yourself?!" _"We have ourselves a winner someone give the man a cigar!" _"What happened to you Kyo? Last time I saw you, you were human and were going to defeat the Sinnoh pokemon league." _"I did Lance and something happened that I don't have time to explain so can we please get moving?" _"Sure but what about the other lucario Kyo? Is she coming with us?" _"The answer to that question is yes Lance she is coming with us if you brought what I asked you to bring." _"Yep, I brought what you asked for Kyo. One chopper that has a low seat and controls that a pokemon could use, though I guess I should have known that you would look like a pokemon if you asked for something like this."

"_Yeah yeah, you can stop with the stupid banter and can we get moving Lance?" _"Sure Kyo but how are you going to fly the chopper with no thumbs? Also wouldn't people be wondering how a lucario knew how to fly a chopper?" "_True Lance, but I'm not going into the pilot's seat you are. I'm going to be in the copilot's seat and it will appear that you are flying the chopper. Goodbye Ms Ketchum I don't think I'll see you again and if I get the chance I'll tell Ash about his father if you want me to." _"Kyo I think that it should be your choice to tell Ash about his father." _"Ok, I understand." _With those words being spoken Shina and I left with Lance to go to Sinnoh.

"Well here we are Kyo where do you think we should land?" _"We should land around Veilstone city because that's where I sense Ash's aura." _"Ok Veilstone city here we come!" cried Lance as he turned the chopper around. When we landed there was a gathering of pokemon trainers that stopped to watch the chopper land. "Look there's are two lucario's coming out of the chopper" cried one of the trainers "yeah and one of them is rare colored too!" yelled another trainer as he tried to get closer to me. "Back off!" yelled Lance as he got out of the chopper. "Look it's Lance guys. I think we should leave those pokemon alone." After one of the trainers said that the crowd started to dissipate and Shina, Lance and I headed towards the gym where I had felt Ash's presence.

"I can't battle you Ash because my lucario won't listen to me ever since my battle with Paul" said Maylene as her lucario launched another aura sphere at her. While she started to dodge and weave from the attacks her lucario used on her, I ran up to Ash and was immediately struck in the face with a straying aura sphere. "OOPS!" cried Maylene as she saw me get struck by the aura sphere that she had just dodged moments before. "Lucario look at what you did. You hurt another lucario by accident." "Kyo and Shina!!" cried Ash as he turned around to see me smiling at him despite the fact that my face was scratched up. "Your back!!" yelled Dawn as she ran up and hugged me with the grip of a iron vice. "Good to see you two again" said Brock as he pulled Dawn off me and patted me on the back.

"Ash do you know these lucarios?" asked Maylene as she walked towards me with her lucario. _"Hello little female"_ said Maylene's lucario as he approached Shina. _"Stay away from her!" _were the words I roared as he got closer to Shina. "Lucario I don't think he wants you near his friend" said Maylene as she heard me yell in the pokemon language. "Anyways Lance what are you doing here don't you have work to do with the pokemon G-men?" asked Ash as Lance walked into view. "Yes I do, but I had to get this pokemon back to Sinnoh as a mission that was given to me." "Oh, tell me did you find out what happened to Kyo's trainer?" "Yes I did Ash it seems that he was murdered by Team Galactic. Anyways I have to get going to my next mission so bye." With that said Lance left and Ash and his friends decided to stay at the pokemon center for the night and had managed once again to convince nurse Joy that Shina and I needed beds to sleep in.


	11. Rumors Throughout Veilstone

Rumor Throughout Veilstone

"Kyo wake up there's something on the news" cried Ash as he pulled me out of my very comfortable and peaceful dream. _"Hey I was asleep Ash! Haven't you ever heard the saying let sleeping dogs lie!" _"Kyo you do know that your not a dog." _"It's a bloody saying Ash it doesn't mean that you leave only dogs alone stupid! What would have happened if I for some reason thought you were a threat and killed you before I realized who you were? Do you think your mom would be happy to find out the last member of her family had also died?!" _"What do you mean also died Kyo?" _"Never mind, what was it you so rudely woke me up for anyway?" _"Take a look at the television Kyo and find out."

When I turned on the tv I saw a news report, "here I am at the Veilstone city park where huge holes and sand have suddenly appeared overnight. Authorities are baffled at what is responsible for the movement of sand and what dug the holes. An eye witness account states that he saw a pokemon dig its way out of the ground fifteen yards away from him as he was jogging early this morning. Sir can you describe what you saw?" "Yes I saw a pokemon shaped figure in the park pushing sand into what looks like a nest and when I tried to get closer I immediately felt as if there was a presence of malice staring at me, so I naturally ran the other way as fast as I could." "That ends our breaking news report stay tuned for a special news report that would make all Miltank owners keep theirs inside at night."

After the news break was over I turned off the tv and walked over to where Ash, Brock and Dawn were busy eating their breakfast. "No pokemon eating at the trainer's table!" yelled nurse Joy as she walked up to me and ushered me to my bowl of pokemon food. _This stuff again! Yuck, I prefer poffins to pokemon canned food. _When nurse Joy noticed I wasn't eating and had given my food to Brock's Happiny she walked over to me and felt my forehead to see if I had a fever. "What's wrong with your lucarios young man?" asked nurse Joy as she pointed at me and Shina who was also not eating. "Well you see nurse Joy they don't eat pokemon food that comes from a can, they only eat poffins and berries." replied Dawn as she walked over to me and Shina and handed several poffins to us.

"Oh I think I understand now. Ok I'll give them poffins every time they need to eat and I'll pass this information onto my sisters at other pokemon centers too." "Thank you nurse Joy" yelled Brock as he leapt to grab her hand only to find Shina in front of him and me behind him. "Uh, guys can we please be reasonable?" asked Brock as he backed up into a poison jab from his Croagunk "That doesn't help" mumbled Brock as he collapsed from the poison. "Well that was eventful" said Ash as he cleaned his plate "did anyone have any idea about what caused those huge holes in the park?" asked Dawn after she had finished eating. "No other than the person on the news nobody has seen whatever has been digging through the park." replied nurse Joy. "Well I'm off to win my third badge from Maylene guys!" yelled Ash as he recalled his pokemon into their pokeballs and ran out the door with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Same old Ash" said Brock after Ash had left "do you guys want to go see his gym battle?" asked Brock. Every pokemon responded yes to his question. _"Brock, Shina and I are going to go check out the park and see what is causing those holes." _"But Kyo" whispered Brock as he leaned close to me "won't other trainers think that both of you are wild pokemon and try to catch you two? And how are you two going to get past the police?" _"Nope because I got a little present from Lance that is given to special pokemon that join the pokemon G-men squad. It allows me to never be caught inside a pokeball and it grants me special access to crime scenes as a pokemon investigative official of the pokemon G-men ranks." _"OH! I think I understand what you're trying to say Kyo."

With that being said Shina and I headed towards the park and got about half way before a trainer stopped us and said "look a pair of lucarios that I can catch." When he said that I held up the badge that was attached to the inside of my cloak opening and showed it to him. "A pokemon G-men badge!" said the trainer before he started to apologize by grabbing onto my leg. When I managed to get the trainer off my leg we got to the park. "Halt you two!" yelled an officer Jenny as she walked towards me and Shina, "Nobody, person or pokemon is allowed in the park without proper clearance." When she said this I held up the badge and when she looked at it she paled before saying "OH, sorry sir I didn't know that you were in Lances elite pokemon investigative squad and that you were the commander of the pokemon in that squad."

After officer Jenny had told the other police to follow me where ever I went I started to walk into the middle of the park and sat down and used the aura in the ground to sense where the pokemon might be. As I did this I felt extreme danger to the police force and shoved them with back aura as a pokemon that had the upper half of it's torso as a Flygon with the arms and hands of a Flygon and the wings of it along with its tail but it also had the lower torso of a Sceptile and the feet of one too, its head was also that of a Sceptile leapt out of the ground. "Go away!!! I want to be left alone!!" was what the pokemon chimera yelled as it launched into a leaf blade attack that made swords of green energy appear out of its hands and started to rush the police. When the chimera attacked the police I rushed up behind it and jumped onto it's back causing it to lose it's balance and causing it to slip and roll both of use down a hill and into a river.

When I managed to pull myself and the chimera out of the river I found myself in a forest outside of Veilstone city. When I got up to walk through the city I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my right leg. When I looked at it I could see that my bone had been broken and there was a part of it sticking out of the skin. "I'm so sorry" said the chimera as it looked at my leg "I didn't mean to hurt any pokemon. I just wanted to be left alone so I could wallow in self pity." _What are you?" _were the first words I could think of as I stared at the chimera. "I'm a monster something that shouldn't exist." _"What were you anyways because you don't seem like a pokemon when I try to read your thought patterns and alpha brain waves through the power of aura?" _The chimera stared at me and sighed. "I'll tell you."

"I was a pokemon trainer named Dekrosna. I wasn't very good but I was happy with my two pokemon Sandblade and Blade. _"Let me guess Sandblade was a Flygon and Blade was a Sceptile." _"Yes, we were happy until I managed to reveal secrets of Team Magma, Rocket, Galactic and Aqua. When Team Galactic found me they put me in a glass room where they made me watch my pokemon die before my eyes. After my partners had died I lost the will to live and blacked out days later to find myself in a forest near a stream. When I couldn't see my face in the stream I wandered the forest until I came upon a cave with crystals which reflected my image which is what you see before you."

"_Well that sounds something like my story." _"What do you mean you're just a lucario, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about." While he was speaking those words I unfolded my wings and extended them into flying positions. "OH, let me guess the same thing happened to you too?" _"Nope, I had just beaten the Sinnoh pokemon league and become the new Sinnoh champion when I was murdered by Team Galactic. I was then given a second chance if I did something for the world, so I woke up to find myself like this." _"Oh, then you are somewhat in the same shoes as me." _"Yep and I think you were given a second chance so you could help me stop Team Galactic." "Well now that we understand each other can I please call you something other than your human name?" _"Sure though you never told me what your name is." _"My name is Kyo and I think I'll call you Dek for short that is if it isn't a problem." _ "No that isn't a problem, though what is a problem is how are you going to get back without using your wings and basically telling everyone that you're not a normal lucario?"

"_Well I think you're going to help me get back and I hope you'll help me stop Team Galactic instead of moping around in your self pity." _"Fine I'll help you but after Team Galactic is stopped can you please help me find a way to become human again, even if it turns out there isn't a way for that to happen?" _"Sure I'll help and I think I already know of some ways for that to happen." _

With that being said Dek and I managed to get out of the forest and into Veilstone during the night. "Look it's that monster" yelled on of the police that had stayed behind to search for me. When Dek heard this he started to pale in color and when I saw this I leapt out in front of him with my arms held out. When the police saw this they backed up and let Dek and I pass until officer Jenny noticed that my leg was injured and stopped us. "Halt both of you!" yelled Jenny "lucario you should have that leg get checked out by nurse Joy, as for the chimera it seems that it was used as an experiment most likely by Team Galactic so I think if it wants to go with the lucario then it probably should."

After everything was said and the news reporters left from the news conference officer Jenny had Dek carried me back to the pokemon center where I found Shina waiting for me. As Dek walked into the room Shina launched an aura sphere at him. _"Hit the deck!!" _ Were the words I said as I leapt from behind Dek and took the hit full force yelling _"He's a good guy Shina!"_ Then I blacked out again.

**Authors note **

**Dek is a character that was thought up of by Dekrosna who wanted me to put him into the story, I take no credit in Dek's appearance or past. Everything about him was thought of by Dekrosna.**

**Dracomancer6491**


	12. Kyo's Dark Past Reappears

Kyo's Dark Past Reappears

When I awoke I found myself in a pokemon center emergency room bed. _Did someone get the number of the bus that hit me? w_ere my thoughts as I got out of the bed. "You shouldn't get out of bed lucario!" cried nurse Joy as she jumped out of her chair and ran towards me. I immediately stopped walking and turned around to see nurse Joy and her Chansey rushing towards me, when she got to me she looked at my leg and to her and my surprise it was fully healed. _That's extremely odd, wasn't my leg broken to the point that a bone was sticking out? _"Well because your leg is healed you can go to your trainer." said nurse Joy as she began to walk away from me. "Kyo how are you feeling?" asked Ash as he walked towards me.

"_Fine, though I want to know the number of the bus that hit me." _What bus Kyo? You were ko'd by Shina's aura sphere. _"Oh yeah, now I remember. Where is Dek Ash?"_ "Who is Dek, Kyo? _"The half Flygon and half Sceptile, Ash." _As I asked that question Dek walked into the room. "Kyo are you ok? Because you were hurt badly when we got to the pokemon center and then you were hurt even more when Shina attacked me. "_Yeah I'm fine Dek, though I do need to have a word with Shina." "What do you need to talk to me about Kyo?" "Well Shina, you do know that you aren't supposed to attack people for no reason right?" "Yes, I know that Kyo but you do know he did attack the police for no apparent reason?" "Yep, I know but he was afraid of what the police might do to him if they found him." "Oh, I understand now Kyo." _

After Shina and I had our discussion we walked out of the room to find Ash and friends staring out the window. _"What's everyone staring at? _Asked Shina as she tried to get a view. "There are lights outside around where the meteors are." said Brock. _"CRAP!!" _were the words I spoke as I realized what was going on outside and after I spoke those words I ran outside towards the lights. "Kyo!" yelled Dek as he tried to stay with me as I ran "wait up for the rest of us." When I got to the meteors I saw that Team Galactic were stealing them. _Great, how am I going to stop them from stealing the meteors? _"Kyo it's about time we caught up to you" panted Ash as he ran up to me. "Stop right there" yelled a Team Galactic grunt as he turned to see us.

"Hey we have intruders!" yelled the grunt as he pointed a gun at Ash and fired. _"No!" _were the words I yelled as I jumped in front of the gun and got hit by the dart it fired. _"Crap! Looks like I'm about to die again." _were my thoughts as I felt the dart inject the liquid into my bloodstream. "Uh-oh, commander Mars what happens again if you hit a pokemon with the transformation dart?" asked the grunt. "The pokemon briefly turns into a human idiot!" yelled Mars as she walked into view. "Therefore the pokemon hit by the dart is of no use to anyone." sneered Mars a she looked at me. When she saw the look at my face she paled because I was smiling instead of showing fear like most pokemon would.

Then at that moment the transformation darts effect activated and I felt as if my body was pulling itself apart and then I suddenly realized I had thumbs. "Yes!" were the words I yelled as I got up and found myself wearing the same clothes I died in. "You, Mars have just made a big mistake!" "Kyo you're human!" cried Ash as he looked at me in awe. "Did that you just say Kyo?" asked Mars as she stared at me. "Hello Mars, lovely night isn't it. How have you been?" "CRAP!!! It really is you Kyo!!" yelled Mars as she backed up thirty paces.

"Who's Kyo commander Mars?" asked one of the grunts as he stared at me. "You idiot, haven't you heard the stories of the enforcer of the original Team Galactic?!" yelled Mars "He was the most dangerous of all the members and the brightest scientist in the group along with being the best trainer!" "So, what happened to him commander Mars?" replied the grunt. "He disappeared when our boss took over Team Galactic and wasn't seen since, until he was seen on tv for becoming the Sinnoh pokemon league champion. Then we decided to kill him and we did to our knowledge." At the moment Mars spoke those words I started to laugh, "you did succeed but as it turned out my last experiment was also a success too."

"What did he enforce commander Mars?" "He enforced the loyalty of the Team Galactic members and when he found a disloyal member he killed them immediately." "Yep, that's right Mars and now I'm going to get the revenge I told that grunt to tell you all about." "Stop him!!!" yelled Mars as I rushed into the field where the grunts were trying to steal the meteors. "Go Golbat" yelled several grunts, "Golbats huh, you guys will have to do better than that." _"Kyo is that really you?" _cried Shina as everyone else managed to catch up to Ash and I. "Yep it's me alright Shina."

After I said that the Golbats began to rush me in a randomized pattern. "That's not going to stop me!" were the words I yelled as I summoned an aura sphere to my hand and launched it into the group of Golbats ko'ing several of them. After the sphere exploded I performed the aura maelstrom technique which drew in the Golbats around me with the power of aura and then at the peak of the auras spin I released the energy causing an intense explosion destroying the rest of the Golbats. "I summon the power of the darkest aura!" and with those words I created an aura sphere of pitch black and threw it at the Team Galactic grunts. When the sphere hit nothing happened and the grunts started to laugh. Then a black energy came out of the ground and formed into the shape of dead pokemon, the pokemon zombies rushed the grunts and started eating them. When the zombies were done they disappeared and Mars yelled "retreat!" to all the remaining grunts. After Team Galactic left I changed back to the form I had before. _"Kyo what did you just do?!" _cried Shina as she ran to me. _"I just defeated Team Galactic with the auramancy skills I learned from my father, oh and some I made myself." "Yes I understand but you completely destroyed everything that was in your way!" "Don't you remember that I swore revenge on Team Galactic?" "Yes, but what you just did was in defiance of the laws of nature Kyo!" _"What did the Team Galactic commander mean by you were their enforcer Kyo?" asked Ash. _"Ash I'm not going to answer your questions at this time." _"But Kyo, you do owe us an explanation for everything!" yelled Ash as I walked back to the pokemon center. When I got to the pokemon center I got into my bed and pulled up the covers, ignoring the questions everyone started asking me and fell into a deep yet somewhat light sleep.


	13. Dreaming Of Dark Memories

Dreaming Of Dark Memories

While I slept I began to dream of my past as a Team Galactic member. "Move it grunts!" yelled my drill instructor as we ran through the obstacle course. "How are you doing Cyrus?" "Fine Kyo , though I would like it if you wouldn't pull ahead of the rest of us." "Well if the rest of you guys could keep up I wouldn't be pulling ahead." "Company halt!" was the next thing our drill instructor yelled. "Sir yes sir!" was our response as we stopped immediately. "We'll now test how well you grunts battle in order to see what your rank will be in the organization and then we'll test your intelligence. That's how we'll see if you will be a commander, scientist or just a grunt.""Good luck Cyrus." "Same to you Kyo."

Then I found myself dreaming of my time spent as the Team Galactic enforcer. "You were disloyal to Team Galactic grunt therefore you will now die." "No, please don't!" begged the grunt as I lifted him up. Then I summoned an aura sphere to my hand and formed it into a blade of aura and stabbed him in front of the other grunts. "Now be that lesson to the rest of you" as I walked away I saw my only friend." "How was your day Cyrus?" "Fine Kyo, you find another traitor today?" "Yes and I also dealt him the punishment for betraying Team Galactic." "Tell me Kyo, do you ever think about what could be done to make Team Galactic more efficient?" "No, I just do what I'm told to do Cyrus and so should you."

Then I found myself dreaming of when Team Galactic decided to attack Kanto. "Move, move, move!" were the words I yelled as the vehicle holding me and my commandos was attacked. "Yes sir!" yelled my men as we scrambled out of the vehicle and into oncoming fire. "Use the darts on the pokemon men!" and on command transformation darts were fired at Team Rockets pokemon. "Go Aura,and go Fang! Take out those bunkers!" were the words I yelled as I called out my pokemon. "Sir the people known as Team Rocket have surrendered" said one of my commandos. "Good now men lets inspect our captives."

As I walked towards the captives one of them took one look at me and started laughing. "He's your commanding officer! Ha, he's only around the age of eighteen." "Shut up about our commander!" yelled one of my commandos. "He's the reason you people have surrendered." "That's enough!" "Sir yes sir!" replied my commando as he went back to his post. "What are your conditions of surrender?" "My conditions are that you die!" After I said those words I grabbed one of them and stabbed him with my aura blade. "You're mad! You can't harm a captive during a negotiation of surrender!" cried a female Team Rocket member as she watched me kill another person. "Team Galactic doesn't take prisoners!" was the only reply I gave her before I stabbed her in the neck with my blade of aura.

Then I began dreaming of the day Cyrus took over Team Galactic. "Kyo! Cyrus has gone mad, he's begun to take over Team Galactic!" yelled one of my commandos as he fell back to his previous position due to the transformation darts that were flying our way. "Retreat men! I'm going to stop Cyrus alone, everyone of you has to scatter to the winds and live new lives." "But commander" "THAT'S AN ORDER MEN MOVE IT!!!" "Yes sir and good luck" replied all of my commandos. Then I charged the lines of the traitors with my shield of aura up throwing aura spheres everywhere. When I got to the top floor I saw that Cyrus had killed my boss and had claimed the new position. "Cyrus do you know what you've done?!" "Yes Kyo I do, I've become the boss of Team Galactic. Now we can realize our dream of creating a new world and then you and me can rule it together Kyo." "Cyrus I never wanted to make a new world I only joined Team Galactic to make the current one better, even if that meant having to control it." "But Kyo what will you do now that I'm the new boss of Team Galactic does that mean you're going to kill me?" "No" was my response as I stared at him with pity in my eyes. "I'm not going to kill you because that wouldn't bring the old boss back, now I'm just going to retire from being a Team Galactic member" and with those words being spoken I walked to the window and jumped out onto Fang and flew away.

Suddenly I woke up to find Ash and everyone else staring at me. _"What is everyone staring at?" "Kyo you're outside and on top of a building almost like you were going to jump." "Oh, well Shina I guess I was just sleepwalking. Now then lets get back to the pokemon center and get ready to leave." "Kyo where are we going? Ash still has his gym battle with Maylene tomorrow" "Shina I was talking to Dek and you because we have to leave to stop Team Galactic soon." "But Kyo it isn't even daybreak." "Shina we have to leave early to get where we're going without being seen." _With those words being said we all headed back towards the pokemon center and my thoughts began to drift, _Cyrus is it fate that we'll have to finish what I said I'd do to my commandos all those years ago. Man has it really been ten years since the war in Kanto and since Cyrus took over Team Galactic. I'm really not looking forward to having to see Cyrus again under the current situation I'm in. "Kyo what are you thinking about?" "Nothing Shina I'm just remembering the past I had." "Then keep up with everyone." "Ok Shina I'm coming."_


	14. Assault On Team Galactic!

Assault On Team Galactic!

While I got ready for leaving the pokemon center, I suddenly found myself getting sleepy and then I blacked out. _Ugh! What happened and where am I this time. "Kyo, you're in the combined realms of three different legendary pokemon" _was the answer I received as I walked around the realm to find an ocean, a field of flowers and what looked like a vortex to a different realm. _Okay this is one weird place _were my thoughts as I sat down to wait for the legendary pokemon to appear. _"Where are you guys?" "Right behind you Kyo" _When I turned around I saw lugia, shaymin and dialga standing behind me._"Holy crap! How did you sneak up on me?" "You shouldn't swear Kyo it's really bad behavior." "Uh, guys next time could you please not sneak up on me?" "Sure Kyo, if there is a next time we meet." "lugia could we please get on with teaching him now?" "Sure shaymin we can get on with it." _"ABOUT TIME I WAS GETTING BORED!" _"Now dialga calm down." _"WHY WE SHOULD JUST TEACH HIM AND THEN GET ON WITH OUR OWN PREPERATIONS IN CASE KYO FAILS!"

"_That's very reassuring dialga, it really shows how much you have faith in me." _"QUIET KYO! I ALWAYS NEED A BACKUP PLAN READY!" _"Must you always yell?" "Please excuse dialga Kyo he's been irritable since he woke up today." _After they had finished talking about random things that had nothing to do with me dialga turned to me and said "Kyo I'm going to teach you my roar of time attack." _"Neat!!" _"Kyo however you can't attack with it you'll only be able to look fifteen minutes into the future every half hour." _"Still that will be useful dialga especially for what I'm going to do today." _With those words spoken dialga lifted me up in his mouth _"Uh, dialga what are you doing!!" _and after I said that he blasted me with roar of time.

"_Ouch! Dialga that really hurt, you could've warned me before you did that so I could've braced myself!" _were the words I said after I fell down from his mouth and rolled a few feet._"Now it's my turn to teach you my attack Kyo." "Let me guess shaymin you're going to teach me seed flare right?" "Yep though I'm going to teach you it through a crash course. I'm teaching you this so you can absorb toxic gas that will harm your allies and purify it so they can breathe." _After shaymin said that a cloud of what looked like mustard gas flew towards me and enveloped me. _"You're insane shaymin! Mustard gas, that's extremely deadly!" "Yes I know what it does to you but if you concentrate on using aura in the gas to purify it you will create a vacuum which will suck in the gas and turn it into oxygen. _When I heard those words I started to summon the power of aura to purify the gas and when it looked like nothing was going to happen a vacuum appeared and sucked the gas up. _"Well done Kyo" _said shaymin as it backed up for my next teacher to take it's place.

Lugia with one flap of its wings took the place of shaymin. _"Well let's get on with your next move Kyo." "Ok" "I'm going to teach you my aeroblast attack which you can only launch from midair because of the strain it'll put on your body if you weren't in the air. This move involves you using aura to manipulate the air around you and focus it into a beam of compressed air and then fire it from your hands." "Why do I have to fire it from my hands lugia?" "Because Kyo if you fired it from your mouth you would snap your neck from the backlash the attack has." "Let me guess that's why I have to be in midair so when I fire the beam I'll be thrown backwards from the push of the backlash?" "Yes Kyo that's why and you can probably use the concentrating effect for the wind for the power of aura. Then you could probably make an attack that is all your own by firing a beam of aura in a concentrated form." "That's all we can teach you Kyo." "Lugia sir what about the seventh move who'll teach me that __one?" "Kyo I don't know who'll teach you. Sorry." _With that being said I woke up _"Kyo what's taking you so long?" "Nothing Shina I was just getting ready."_

"Where are we going Kyo?" asked Dek as he ran to keep up with me and Shina. _"There's your answer Dek." _was my response as I pointed towards a building. "Ah, the Team Galactic building Kyo. Isn't attacking that being a little overconfident Kyo?" _"No, it's hitting them where they have the toughest security." _replied Shina as she looked at me with a smile. "Ok then why would we attack them where their security is the strongest first instead of their weakest?" _"Because Dek if we hit their weakest security first, every grunt we take down will just be replaced by another" "While if we hit their main building first we can most likely take out their high ranking officials which will be harder to replace, right Kyo?" "Yep, and also I need to see what they have for equipment in case we need something that can't be found anywhere else. So then is everyone ready to go?" _"Yep" _"Yes Kyo" "Let's move out!"_

"_Dek you make sure that the guard is occupied and doesn't see me or Shina enter the building." _"Got it Kyo." and with that Dek flew towards the guard and launched several energy balls at him. "Intruding pokemon will go and apprehend" yelled the guard into his hand held radio before running after Dek. _"He'll never catch Dek, right Kyo?" "You never know Shina, but I think that Dek is giving the grunt a run for his money seeing as he's heading for the forest. Come on lets get inside the building." "But Kyo the door's locked and I don't think breaking it down will help us sneak in." "Well that's where my skills at lock picking come in." "But Kyo you were probably human then" "Yeah so?" "You must have use tools to open the door and you also had thumbs!" "Nope, I didn't use tools I used aura to move the lock into the open position." _I then tapped the door and it swung open. _"Come on lets go!"_

"_Kyo where do you think everyone is?" _asked Shina as we ran to the thirteenth floor without seeing a single Team Galactic member. _"I think there probably is a meeting and every Team Galactic member had to attend it." "Roar of Time!" _with that said I saw into the future, _"Come on it's this way Shina!" "I'm coming Kyo!" _We managed to get to the thirtieth floor and then we turned the corner and saw several Team Galactic grunts standing around a water cooler. _"Crap!! I didn't see this in the future! Which means that it's already been over fifteen minutes since I looked." "Kyo what will we do now?" "Move quietly to the door we just passed and we'll hide in there Shina." "Then what Kyo they'll eventually find us." _"Intruder there are intruding pokemon in the hallway!" _"Shina haven't you ever heard of Murphy's Law? You never say things like that because it just makes them happen." _

"_Now what Kyo we're surrounded?" "Stay calm Shina." "You mean like you? It's like your just standing for the heck of it." "_Welcome guests, I'm guessing that the lucario in the cloak is Kyo and the other lucario is a regular pokemon, right Mars?" "Yes sir Cyrus." _"Fancy meeting you here Cyrus. How have you been since we last saw each other. What has it been ten years since that day we parted ways?" _"Still as relaxed and dignified as ever Kyo. Though I do like your new look it definitely suits your demeanor and style." "Cyrus sir, aren't we going to capture Kyo and his friend?" "Mars calm down there isn't any reason that old friends can't have a chat after not seeing each other for ten years." _"Yeah Mars please be a good little girl and butt out! And thank you for the compliment Cyrus I've grown accustom to this form." _"So Kyo are you willing to come back as the new Team Galactic enforcer?" When I heard this my heart raced for a few seconds before my thought process matched its speed. _ Join Team Galactic again! Would I ever love to! But if I did then I wouldn't be able to be with Shina and most likely I'd end up fighting again and again never stopping until I died. __**Just do it you big sissy, Shina will follow you. **__Shut up you stupid shadow you know nothing. "My answer Cyrus is no." _

"Oh, that's too bad Kyo and then what would we do with you since you're not one of us and you're trespassing?" _"You'd let Shina and I go as a sign of peace to an old friend and as a way to repay one of those debts you owe me for saving your life a few times. Remember? _"Yes I remember and I'll grant you that, is there any other debts you want to be repaid?" _"Yes I'd like you to stop searching for the legendary pokemon Arceus." _"I don't know what you're talking about Kyo or what that pokemon is." _"Ah, I see you might have to watch yourself Cyrus there probably is a traitor in your midst." _"Any thing else Kyo?" _ "One last thing Cyrus please promise me that if you fail at what you're trying to accomplish you will disband Team Galactic and try to live a normal life."_ "Kyo I don't think I'm going to fail but since you're calling on a life debt I'll promise if it does happen." _"Thank you Cyrus, we'll be going now." _After I said that Shina and I walked out of the room and headed for the door to go down to the next floor. _"Kyo how do you know Cyrus will keep his word?" "Because he still has the sense of honor we had drilled into us when we were in training camp." Though when I mentioned Arceus he told the truth about not knowing about it in the aura. I know it's impossible to lie to an auramancer about a question you know the answer to. _"Kyo, Shina there you guys are!" yelled Dek as he flew towards us. "I was worried sick about you two, it's already daybreak and when you still didn't come out I thought I should go get officer Jenny." _"I'm glad you didn't Dek then Shina and I probably wouldn't have been able to walk out of the building unharmed. Anyways lets go see Ash battle Maylene that should be an interesting fight. Right guys?" "Sure Kyo as long as you stay calm if Maylene's lucario gets close to me." _"I'm in either way I really want to see how Ash does against her."

After that we headed towards the Veilstone Gym and while there we watched Ash have a terrific battle against Maylene with Ash coming out as the victor. Then we headed to Pastoria city for Ash's next gym battle.


	15. The Experiment

The Experiment

Three weeks after Ash had defeated Maylene, we traveled to Pastoria and Hearthome where he defeated both of the gym leaders there. Then we headed towards Canalave city for his sixth gym badge. "Yes we finally made it to Canalave city Kyo!" _"Calm down Ash you're beginning to attract unwanted attention to us." _"So, what's wrong with people noticing us Kyo?" _"Well Ash for starters they'll see two lucarios outside of pokeballs, then they'll see Dek who IS trying to keep a low profile Ash." _"Yeah Ash calm down you're getting too excited about a simple gym battle." "Dawn this isn't a simple gym battle this is my sixth gym battle, which means I'll only need to battle two more gym leaders before I can enter the Sinnoh pokemon league." After Ash spoke those words his stomach growled and he said "oops, I guess I'm a little hungry." _"Well then lets stop and get something to eat." "Good idea Shina." _We then stopped at an area where there was an outdoor grill and Brock cooked us some lunch.

After we ate Ash and Pikachu decided to go get some training in. After three hours passed Dawn and I decided to go look for Ash. "What do think could have happened to him Kyo?" _"I don't think anything happened Dawn I just think that he lost track of time. Look there's Pikachu Dawn!." _"Yeah I see him Kyo but where is Ash?" _"I don't know Dawn but Pikachu looks to be hurt pretty badly." _"Kyo I think I found Ash!" _"What do you mean I think it's either you did or you didn't, oh" _were the words I spoke as I ran to where Dawn was to see a pikachu wearing Ash's hat. _"Well let me guess you're Ash Ketchum right little pikachu." _"Oh hey Kyo, uh why are you and Dawn taller than me?" _"Ash you weren't listening were you? You are a pikachu now." _"What! Not again!" _"What do you mean again Ash?" _"While I was in the Joto region." _"Ash do you remember what happened to you?" _"Yeah I was training with Pikachu and then something hit me on the back of my head and I passed out."

"Uh guys, I can't understand pokemon and Kyo isn't telling me what is being said so." _"It's Ash Dawn." _"Oh okay that's nice to know." _"Ash please continue." _"That's all I remember Kyo then I just woke up with you and Dawn staring down at me." _Looks like Ash was hit with a Team Galactic transformation dart. _"Kyo come on we're leaving to go see Brock." _"Oh I'm coming guys." _After we got back and explained everything to Brock we headed towards the pokemon center to have Pikachu looked at for its injuries. "Kyo how long does the transformation darts effect take to wear off?" _"It depends on the way your body is built Ash for me it takes a few minutes while for someone like Brock it could take hours or days. The darts were only used as a last resort because of the fact that they effect people differently." _"Oh, so does that mean I might be stuck as a pikachu for a little while Kyo?" _"Yes that does seem quite possible Ash."_

"Okay it's time for the pokemon to eat their food."said nurse Joy as she brought pokemon food to everyone except me and Shina whom she gave poffins to. "Yuck do I have to eat this horrible food Kyo?" _"Yes you do Ash!" _"But why can't I eat poffins like you or Shina? And where is Dek anyways Kyo shouldn't he be here?" _"You can't eat poffins Ash because I think you might get addicted to them and for your answer about where Dek is, he's probably outside training or looking for some food in the forest we came out of." _"Oh, hey Kyo look there's Dek right now!" "Kyo I got your message that Ash's pikachu was in the pokemon center emergency room, and apparently he's felling better." _"That's Ash Dek it seems that he was hit by a Team Galactic transformation dart that turned him into a pikachu." _"Oh, well anyway I'm starving Kyo so is there any food for me to eat?" "Oh look there's a pokemon I missed giving food to, don't worry you'll some food too." said nurse Joy as she saw Dek standing with me, Ash and Shina.

After everyone had eaten and Pikachu had been let out of the emergency room we headed for bed. During the middle of the night there was a loud explosion in the room that Ash was sleeping in. _"Ash are you alright in there?" _when there was no response I broke the door down and saw a huge hole where the window was. "Kyo do you know what happened here?" asked Dawn as she walked into the room. _"No but I do think I might know what is going on with Ash. Come on follow me guys" w_ith those words being said lead everyone to the boat docks where a boat was rushing from the docks at a very high speed.

When Ash awoke he found himself in a tank with a strange fluid around him. "Look sir the experiment is waking up." "Good soon we'll see if Team Galactic can turn a human into a pokemon permanently." _Hurry up and find me guys _were Ash's thoughts before he was placed into an artificial sleep.


	16. Despair On The Open Seas!

Despair On The Open Seas!

"Do you think that this experiment will last longer than any of the others?" asked one of the scientists as he monitored Ash's biorhythm, brainwaves and vital fluid intake. While he spoke this the scientist next to him was busy mixing various amounts of the transformation fluid in test tubes. "I don't know but I do think that we'll succeed at the job we were assigned to complete." responded the other as he began to load the mixtures into darts.

Meanwhile back at the dock Shina and the others were trying to come up with a plan to rescue Ash. _"Kyo how can you be so calm at a time like this!" _"Yeah Kyo, Ash is gone and you act like you never knew him." "Calm down Dawn." "I can't calm down Brock, Ash is gone and there isn't any way to find him." _"SHUT UP!! I'm trying to concentrate." "Kyo what are going to do by concentrating?" _

"Guys look at the water!!" yelled Dek as he turned to see the water at the edge of the dock rise. _"That's what I'm trying to do by concentrating, I'm just calling an old friend." "Kyo just may I ask is this old friend of yours?" "You can come out now Lapras. I do know that you're there." _"I never could hide from you Kyo though I do admit that your new look suits you." _ "Yeah, well everyone I see who knew me says that too. So do you think you can follow that boat?" _"What that slow thing? I could swim circles around it. Though I can only carry two people on my back if you want me to keep up with it."

"Kyo I'm coming with you to go save Ash!" _"No Dawn, you and Brock need to stay at the pokemon center to look after all of the other pokemon, Shina and Dek will come with me." _"But Kyo" _"NO BUTS!! YOU BOTH WILL DO AS I SAY FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!!!" _After I snapped at Dawn I began to see that she was trying not to cry. _"Kyo you didn't have to yell at her! There there Dawn let it all out." _"Shina I just want to be there when you rescue Ash from the thieves." _"Dawn" _"yes Kyo?" _"I'm sorry for yelling at you but the thieves knew what they were stealing so if you went after them you might end up as a pokemon...forever." _

While Kyo and friends worked out their plan back on the boat Ash had woken up. _Where am I? And who are the people and most importantly what to they want to do with me? _"Sir the experiment has woken up again." cried one of the scientists. "Then make him fall asleep again idiot!" _No! I don't want to stay in this place anymore someone please HELP ME!!! _"Sir something has torn through our hull!" cried a sailor. As water began to flow into the room a figure with red eyes and cloaked in shadows appeared. "Destroy the intruder men!" yelled a sailor. Then everyone grabbed a transformation dart gun and unloaded their rounds into the figure. As the darts hit the figure it seemed that Ash's savior would also need saving as he collapsed to the floor.

_No! _thought Ash as he saw the figure fall, then to his amazement the figure stood up unchanged. He then drew out one arm to reveal a hand with sickle-like claws and as Ash blinked he had cut down the people on the boat. After the last body had hit the floor the figure broke tank that Ash was in. "Are you Kyo?" asked Ash as he tried to see the face of the figure through the thick film that had held him in the tank. "No I'm not this Kyo person. Now you need your rest so please sleep." "I'm not tired I need to get back to the mainland.." after Ash spoke those words he collapsed on the floor.


	17. Stranded!

Stranded!!

When Ash awoke he found himself on an island beach. _What happened to me? The last thing I remember is that figure shrouded in shadows. _As Ash looked up he found himself staring at another Pikachu. "Hello cutie, what happened to you?" said the Pikachu as she helped Ash onto his feet. As Ash looked past the female Pikachu he saw a little girl staring at him. Ash then started to panic and ran behind a log that had washed up on shore. The little girl just looks at Ash and sits down onto the ground and holds out her hand. Ash seeing this cautiously walks out from behind the log towards the girl, he stops when his nose twitches and he turns his head towards the female Pikachu. Ash's stomach the growls and the little girl laughs and says "you must be hungry." She then pulls out some pokemon food and gives it to Ash who devours it without a second thought.

"_Kyo what do you think happened to the boat?" _asked Shina as the Lapras she and Dek were riding on reached the boat that had Ash on it.

"_I don't know Shina but I think that something did a pretty good job at wrecking the boat." _I said as I looked at the huge hole in the hull. _Whatever did this to the boat had to either be big and sturdy or small and explosive. _"Kyo, why don't we take a look inside of the boat?"

"_Good idea Dek lets go in but everyone be careful of where you step." _As we got onto the ship we saw things that made us feel uneasy. "Kyo I think I'd feel better if I waited outside."

"_All right Dek you can wait outside." _after that was said Shina and I continued on through the boat until we came to a room where it looked like a tornado had hit.

"_Kyo what do you think happened here?" _asked Shina as she walked through the mess of bodies and broken equipment.

"_It looks like Ash was in here and something came through the hull and killed the people in the room Shina." _

"_How do you know Ash was in here Kyo?" _replied Shina as she looked at the mess from a higher viewpoint.

"_I can feel his aura on some of the equipment Shina" Along with the aura of something else. _

Kyo, Shina I've got news for the both of you come quick!" yelled Dek from outside the boat. _"Yes what is it Dek?" _were the words I spoke as Shina and I managed to get outside the boat.

"I just learned from a Relicanth named Relek that a creature cloaked in shadows tore open the hull and carried out a Pikachu from the boat." _"Okay Dek where is Relek now and can he lead us to where the creature brought Ash if he knows?" _

"Of course I can, I did follow the creature to it's destination in order to see what would happen to the Pikachu." relied Relek after he popped up from under the water's surface.

Meanwhile Ash and the female Pikachu were getting along well as the little girl lead them home. "Do you have a trainer?" asked the female as she bounded around Ash while he walked.

"Yes I kind of do but I don't remember what he looked like."

"Oh I'm so sorry to here that, anyway my name is Sparks and my trainer's name is Alice what's yours?"

"My name is Ash and I really don't remember my trainer's name."

As Ash followed Sparks and Alice home he began to feel that he didn't remember most of his past and he began to question what had happened in his life. "Mom I'm home." cried Alice as she and Sparks walked through the houses front door. Ash upon hearing this halted in front of the doorway and cautiously peered inside. "Welcome home Alice I was beginning to wonder where you were. Oh look you found another Pikachu to play with Sparks, and a male at that." said Alice's mom as she saw Ash.

"Yes mom I found him but I didn't catch him because I found him washed up on the shore and I think he might belong to someone else due to his high level."

"Oh the poor little thing must have been shipwrecked, come on in and we'll put an ad out in the paper for a trainer that was shipwrecked and is looking for a male Pikachu. In the meantime you can stay with us until your trainer arrives to claim you." After she said that Ash walked in and was given some pokemon food which he ate. "Look mom the poor thing was starving. He's eating like he hasn't eaten in weeks."

"Alice that may be true seeing as his fur is very wet." said Alice's mom as she rubbed Ash. "We better get a few blankets for him to warm up on Alice."

"Yes mom I'll go get some right away." Alice then went into the basement of the house and came up with some blankets that she wrapped around Ash after he finished eating.

As Ash slept, Kyo, Shina and Dek followed Relek to an island where Relek stopped about one mile away from and then said "this is the spot where the creature dropped the Pikachu into the water. The current in this spot could have brought the Pikachu to one of the three islands that are each one mile away from this spot."

"_Thank you Relek for this information we hope that it will help us find the Pikachu we're looking for." _were the words I spoke as began to calculate which island Ash might be on. _Don't worry Ash I'm coming to save you. _Were the thoughts going through my head as we headed to the first island on our list.


	18. The Search Begins

The Search Begins

When Shina, Dek and I got onto the first island out of the three I told Lapras to go hide in case any trainers were around the area. "But Kyo how will you get to the other islands?" _"Simple Lapras I'll call you to come pick us up." _"Ok Kyo just call when you need me." With that being said Lapras dived under the water's surface. We then walked around the beach to see if we could find any tracks that might belong to Ash. While we searched we found many tracks that belonged to water pokemon and humans. "Kyo how do we know that Ash hasn't turned back into a human by now?" _"It's simple Dek, the human tracks you see are from people that are barefoot, if Ash had turned back into a human we would see his sneaker's imprints in the wet sand because he would have the clothes he had on when he was transformed." _

Meanwhile Ash was having a great time playing with Sparks outside Alice's house. "Catch me if you can Ash!" yelled Sparks as she ran away from Ash in a game of tag. "I'm going to catch you Sparks even if it's the last thing I do." replied Ash as he ran after her. Alice watched as Sparks and Ash played _It's funny I've almost never seen Sparks have that much fun with any other pokemon before she only has that kind of fun with me _thought Alice as she watched them. "Alice there's a trainer looking for his Pikachu" yelled Alice's mom as she opened the door. "Ash did you hear that your trainer might be here" cried Sparks as she ran towards Ash. "Yes, I heard Sparks but my trainer if I remember right gave me my name Ash so if the person doesn't call me by my name I won't go."

When Ash had gotten into Alice's house he saw a trainer that he didn't recognize and waited for the trainer to call his name. "Come here Sparky I've looked all over for you" said the trainer as he looked at Ash. Ash backed up from the trainer and headed outside with Sparks following behind him. "Wait up Ash!" cried Sparks as she tried to catch up with Ash. "I'm sorry sir but it looks like that isn't your Pikachu" said Alice as she stepped in front of the trainer. "Oh sorry but I thought that was Sparky, any ways do you know where I might find a pokemon center? I really need a place to heal my pokemon. By the way my name is Richie." "Sorry mister Richie there aren't any pokemon centers on the island but you can certainly stay with us if you need to heal your pokemon." "Thank you miss..." "Alice is my name Richie."

Meanwhile Dek, Shina and I had found some Pikachu tracks and were following them into a forest. "Kyo do you think that these tracks belong to Ash?" asked Dek as we went deeper into the forest. _"They might belong to Ash Dek but then again they might belong to another Pikachu." "Kyo, Dek come quick I think I found the Pikachu!" _cried Shina who had gotten ahead of Dek and I. When we got to where Shina was we both saw a Pikachu lying on the ground in front of an oran berry tree. I immediately ran to the berry tree and grabbed one of the berries and ran back to the Pikachu. _"Here eat this it'll make you feel better." _When the Pikachu had finished eating the berry he sat up and stared at Shina, Dek and me for a few seconds. He then began to freak out at the sight of Dek "WHAT ARE YOU!!" were the words he spoke as he backed up into Shina. Dek just stared at him for a few seconds before saying "I'm a monster created by evil people." "Oh sorry I didn't know" responded the Pikachu as he then collected his composure "My name is Sparky and I really don't know where I am the last thing I remember was being on a sinking cruise ship with my trainer Richie." _"My name is Kyo and her name is Shina and his name is Dekrosna but we call him Dek for short." _

While Ash was running from the trainer he suddenly found himself in a forest. _Great now I guess I'm lost_ thought Ash as he looked around for a path outside of the forest. "Ash there you are." cried Sparks as she caught up to Ash. "We shouldn't be inside this forest the pokemon here can be extremely dangerous towards trainer's pokemon." After Sparks had finished her sentence a Luxray appeared. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of Pikachu's that belong to some trainers. Come out everyone and lets show them what we do to traitorous pokemon!" After the Luxray yelled this several other Luxray's and Luxio's came out of the bushes. "Look boys it's lunch time."

"Ash we have to do something to escape otherwise we'll die!" "I know Sparks but there is nothing we can do other than fight our way out." After Ash said this he launched a thunderbolt attack towards the leader who dodged it only to get hit by Ash's quick attack. "Hurg" cried the leader as he was thrown into a tree. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" yelled the leader as he rose to his feet. The leader then counterattacked with thunder fang which hit Ash directly. "Ash!" cried Sparks as she tried to run to his side. "No way little Pikachu, he challenged the boss to a fight and now he has to fight him alone." said one of the Luxray's that had come out of the bushes. When Ash got up the leader fired a discharge attack which Ash dodged by jumping into the air. While Ash was in the air he fired a thunderbolt into the clouds above him and was struck by the return bolt. "He's insane there's no way any electric pokemon of that size could survive a blast of that magnitude." When Ash got to the ground he was covered in an aura of lighting that circled around him. "Get ready" yelled Ash as he charged up and unleashed a thunderbolt of immense proportion at the leader. When the thunderbolt hit the leader the resulting electrical discharge from the bolt flew high enough to hit another cloud causing another return bolt. "Look out" cried Ash as he used quick attack to cover the distance between him and the leader in order to shove him out of the way. Ash then got hit by the bolt and fell down to the ground.

"Ash!!" cried Sparks as she ran past the awestruck Luxio's and Luxray's. "Ash please be unhurt." When Sparks got to Ash she saw that Ash had his tail stuck int the ground and when he got up everyone saw that he was unhurt. "How did you survive that blast?" asked the leader as he walked over to Ash. "Simple I used my tail to ground myself so the electricity flowed around my body and into the ground.

"_Ash isn't on this island guys I think he's on the next one." _"How can you be so sure Kyo?" _"Because I sensed his aura pulsing on the next island Dek." _"Can you please take me with you so I can find my trainer Kyo?" _"Sure Sparky you can come with us I'm sure you wouldn't weigh down Lapras as much as any other person." _With that said Shina, Dek, Sparky and I got onto Lapras and headed towards the next island. Well I didn't get on Lapras I flew using my wings.


	19. The Search Ends

The Search Ends

When Shina, Dek, Sparky and I got to the island we immediately found the tracks Ash's tracks. _"Kyo how do we know that these Pikachu tracks are Ash's?" _asked Shina as we followed them from the beach. _"Simple Shina the tracks start from the water's edge and go inland, there isn't any other place that the tracks come from so it makes sense that these tracks are Ash's seeing as Ash was lost at sea." _

"Guys who is this Ash that you're talking about? Because all I can see is another Pikachu's tracks" commented Sparky as we walked through the forest following the tracks.

"Look at that sign Kyo!" cried Dek as we passed a telephone pole. When I looked I saw that someone was looking for the trainer of a Pikachu that was shipwrecked. _That's got to be Ash that the sign is talking about. "Good going Dek, we should go to that address immediately." _"But Kyo the sign says that they are looking for a trainer of the Pikachu not any pokemon." _"Yes that is true Dek but I did take some of the standard Team Galactic transformation darts for an occasion such as this." _When we got to the address I took a transformation dart out of one of the inside pockets of the cloak I was wearing and jabbed it into myself.

"What are you?!" cried Sparky as I began to change into my human form. _"Kyo was a human in his past life until he was murdered and Giratina made him come back to life as a combination of his two pokemon in order to save the world Sparky." _"Oh, and I just thought that he was some sort of monster."When I had fully changed into my human form I walked up to front door and rang the doorbell. "Just one minute" cried a voice from behind the door. When the door opened there was a little girl around the age of seven with short dark brown hair and a little white dress. "I'm here to claim the Pikachu." When I spoke these words the little girl just looked at me and walked away saying "alright but your the thirteenth person who's come to claim him."

While I was busy at the door Ash was playing around with Sparks. "Catch me if you can Sparks." cried Ash as he ran around outside. "I'm going to catch you Ash." responded Sparks as she tried to catch up to Ash. When Sparks caught up to Ash she saw that he was looking at something in the bushes at the edge of the yard. "Ash what are you staring at?" asked Sparks as she tried to see what Ash saw. "I thought I saw someone over in the bushes that I know." replied Ash as he ran to the bushes. "Ash wait up where are you going?" yelled Sparks as she ran to stop him. "I'm going to find that person." responded Ash as he ran into the thick underbrush. "But Ash there's nobody there." said Sparks knowing that Ash was already out of earshot. Sparks then ran to the place where Ash claimed to have seen the person to only find Ash's footprints.

Meanwhile when I was allowed into the house I found out that there was another trainer looking for a Pikachu. "So your here to claim the Pikachu that Alice found on the beach. Good luck it seems that Pikachu doesn't like anyone other than Alice and her mother, by the way my name's Richie what's yours ?" "My name is Kyo and I think I might have found your Pikachu, his name is Sparky right?" When I spoke those words Richie's eyes opened up to the size of golf balls. "Yes that's his name but how did you know that?" "Lets just say he told me and we leave it at that Richie." After I said that Alice walked into the room, "I don't know where the Pikachu went the last time I saw him he was playing outside with Sparks and when I went outside to find him he was gone.

When we ran outside we found that Ash had vanished from the yard. "Judging from his tracks he probably went into that forest. I'll go get him if you let my companions come through the house."

"Sure but you better come back here with him in order to let us see if he is your pokemon." responded Alice as she ran back into the house. When everyone had managed to gather I began to explain what we needed to do. "First we need to make sure the Pikachu doesn't escape out of the forest. Second I'll search the inside of the forest to try to flush him out into the yard." "But Kyo sir, what about your safety? What will you do if he sees you as a threat and tries to electrocute you?" "Well Alice that is a problem that I need to worry about."

After we finished going over our plan we each headed to our designated areas. I then took out began to walk into the forest and when I was out of everyone's sight I changed back to my true form. _Crap looks like I'll need to use another transformation dart. _I took out another dart and injected the fluid into me. When I finished transforming into my human form I searched until I found Ash.

When Ash looked up he saw a familiar face looking at him though he couldn't recognize the face to a point where he got a name he didn't think the person was a threat. "Come here Ash" said the person. When Ash heard his name being called he walked over to the person who picked him up and carried him out of the forest.

When I got out of the forest I walked over to a point that that everyone could see that I had Ash they all gathered around me. "Amazing I didn't think we would ever find his trainer." said Alice as she walked towards me. "What do you mean his trainer? This pokemon was a human until team Galactic experimented on his body. This person is a pokemon trainer himself so I would hate to think about what it would be like to have been a trainer and then turn into a pokemon and become an other trainer's pokemon." After I said these words everyone stared at me as if I was insane. "What are you talking about?" asked Alice as she stared at me. "Just wait for the transformation fluid they injected in him to wear off and you'll see. Or you could wait for mine to wear off and see sooner the transformation fluid's effect and duration in a living body depends on the being's physical makeup." We waited for two minutes until Ash started to change back to normal. When he was human Richie stared at him as if he had seen a ghost. "Ash!! It really is you we haven't seen each other since we met in Johto." "Richie long time no see, how have you been?" While those two were getting reacquainted I started to change back into my true form. "Eek Kyo is really a pokemon!!" screamed Alice as she turned around. _"Yeah so what is the big deal Alice I was a human before this happened to me." _"Oh, sorry but why is it that Ash was a human and then a pokemon. Does that mean that you were a pokemon and then with the transformation fluid you turn into a human?" When she said this I smacked my head and sighed. Richie who had heard Alice scream walked up to me and only said "Cool." _"Alice I was a human before, Team Galactic then killed me and my pokemon and fused our bodies together and revived me. The transformation fluid changes me into my body into my human form even though it is a dead form. The transformation fluid does affect pokemon too but I think that Team Galactic is trying to permanently change people into pokemon."_

With that being said Ash, Dek, Shina and I left the island and head back to Canalave city where when we got there Dawn started to yell at us. "You four were gone for eight days what in the world happened to you?" _Dawn we only found him on the fifth day and we did have a few things that did slow us down." _When Dawn was done yelling Ash walked up to me and said "Kyo can I speak to you in private for a few moments?" When I said yes we walked over to the corner of the room and Ash spoke softly saying "When Team Galactic had me, before they could experiment on me an entity cloaked in shadows burst through the hull of the ship and killed the scientists. Do you know of anything that looks like that or that could do that?" _"Yes Ash, I do know of something that looks like that it is the reaper. It is said to come to collect the souls of dying or dead pokemon though it has sometimes been seen in the past saving people and pokemon from an unjustified death. It hasn't been seen in over three centuries and the last person to see it was an Auramancer by the name of Ash, like yourself something caused him to take the form of a Pikachu and when he was about to be killed the reaper saved him. Now Ash __lets get some rest for your long overdue gym battle tomorrow." _"Okay Kyo good night." With that said everyone went to their room and fell fast asleep.


	20. The Threat From The Shadows

The Threat From The Shadows

When I woke up I found myself lying on the floor, _"ugh what happened? And why am I on the floor?" _After I spoke those words Dawn walked into the room. "Kyo it's about time you woke up. You missed Ash's gym battle." _"WHAT!! You're kidding Dawn, please tell me you are." _"Unfortunately Kyo I'm not the battle was amazing though it was kind of short." _"Dawn tell me who won." _"Ash did Kyo, what did you expect him not to?" _"No it's just that we did just get back from finding Ash so I at least expected him to take some time to train his pokemon more." _

After Dawn finished describing the battle for me we met up with everyone else and started to decide our next course of action. _"I still need to stop Team Galactic from taking control of Arceus." _"But Kyo you don't know where Arceus is." replied Dawn as we started to argue over our next destination. "Well I need to get to Snowpoint City for my seventh gym battle." said Ash as we continued to argue. _"Why don't we just head to Snowpoint City and try to stop Team Galactic along the way." _said Shina as she got fed up with our bickering. "Alright Shina lets do that." replied Ash as he realized he couldn't argue with her logic. All I could say was _"agreed that is most definitely the best choice."_

While we were leaving Canalave City we came across a group of police. "Halt" cried Officer Jenny as we approached them. "This is a murder scene you kids and your pokemon best take the other path out of Canalave." When Brock saw Officer Jenny he started to act up. "Officer Jenny you can arrest me for stealing your heart." said Brock as he grabbed her hand. When Shina and I caught up to Brock seeing as he pulled ahead of our group Shina grabbed Brock and dragged him over to the tree line and we hit him with a combination of ice punch and mega punch.

"Where is this other path Officer Jenny?" asked Dawn as she caught up to us. "The path is over there behind those trees, now you kids must know that that path is rarely used and might be a little covered up by plants but it will get you to Jubilife City." answered Officer Jenny as she started to get back to work.

"_Well guys lets head out." _were the words I spoke as we found the path. When we entered the path I felt the presence of something following us for a few seconds before it disappeared back into the presence of every other living thing that surrounded us in the forest. While we walked through the forest towards Jubilife the feeling of that elusive presence that was following us appeared every half hour.

After a while the feeling of being followed started to be felt by everyone, "Kyo do you know who is following us?" asked Dawn when she glimpsed a shadowy figure that suddenly disappeared into the shadows. _"No Dawn, I don't know who is following us or why they are or even if they are a pokemon or human." _After I spoke these words Ash got fed up with everything and started to yell "WHATEVER YOU ARE SHOW YOURSELF NOW!!"

After Ash finished shouting I walked up to him and smacked him on the back of the head. _"Good job idiot now the entity knows that we're on to them. Now they're going to be more careful at tailing us." _"Sorry Kyo I guess I wasn't thinking about what I was doing." replied Ash while he rubbed the back of his head. _"Kyo don't be so hard on the kid after all he may have frightened off whatever was following us." _"Yeah Kyo I don't feel like I'm being watched anymore." _"No, Dek, Shina you're both wrong the entity is still out there and it now is going to be more careful about how it follows us." _

When we got to about half way through the path I suddenly felt the presence of the our stalker and started to spin around to face it, when I started spinning I got knocked off my feet and rolled on the ground several times to avoid the blows that were being launched at me. "Kyo!" cried Ash as he and everyone else watched me hit the ground and roll. When I got up I saw my attacker clearly, she was a cross between a Garchomp and a Weavile. She had the head and body of a Weavile and the arms of a Garchomp but the hands of a Weavile, her legs were that of a Garchomp. I stared at her for a few moments before she started to attack me again.

When she attacked she launched a dragon claw attack with incredible speed, I barely managed to dodge the blow, she then switched from dragon claw to dragon rush. When she rushed at me I pivoted at the last second to the right and charged up an aura sphere at ten percent power and as she went past me I launched it at her back. _"Why are you attacking me? I don't know who you are and I don't think you have any reason to attack me." _

The only response I got was "Shut up!" as she spun around and used shadow ball. Before she fired the shadow ball she ran towards me and fired it at point blank range. I was then thrown back twenty feet before I hit a tree. When I looked up I saw that my assailant was standing over me grinning. Then all of a sudden she grimaced and when I managed to get up I saw that Dek was firing a volley of energy balls at her. I then managed to get out from in front of her and took off into the air. "Kyo where do you think you're going?" cried Dawn as she saw me take flight.

When I got high enough I held my hands above my head and cried _"Aeroblast!" _I then used the aura in the air around me to cause it to start spinning and I then pointed my hands at my assailant and fired a compressed beam of rapidly spinning air at my foe. When the beam hit her there was a small spark around her neck and she then collapsed onto the ground. I then descended the ground and walked over to her. She looked at me and said "Who are you and where am I?" before she fainted. When I looked at the ground I saw what was left of an electronic collar on the ground. "What do we do with her Kyo?" asked Dek as he cautiously approached her. _"Easy Dek, we tie her up and hope some trainer catches her." _replied Shina as she walked towards us. _"No we take care of her until she is able to tell us why she was stalking us and who was making her do it. Because I think what this collar piece was before was used to control her. Anyway it's starting to get dark so we best make camp for the night." _"Kyo do you honestly think that I'll be able to sleep with that thing the way it is?" said Dawn as she pointed at the Garvile.

"_No Dawn, we're not going to take any chances so we will tie her up so she can't escape or harm any of us as we sleep."_ After we tied her up and ate dinner Shina, Dek and I took turns standing guard. Eventually the Garvile woke up and seeing as it was my turn to stand guard I sat down next to her. "What do you want with me?" were the first words she spoke as she struggled to untie herself. _"I don't know what you mean, but as for why you're tied up we'll discuss everything in the morning so you should probably get some sleep." _"How can I sleep when I'm tied up and surrounded by strangers?" was the response I got from her. _"I don't know but you can trust me that none of us will hurt you and I'll make sure nothing happens while you sleep." _She only stared at me with eyes that showed distrust and I only stared back at her until she said "alright but please make sure you stand guard for the rest of the night. Promise me that will you?" I just stared at her and while laughing said _"I promise."_After that she eventually fell asleep and I stood guard for the rest of the night.


	21. The Shadows Identity Revealed

The Shadows Identity Revealed

In the Morning after Ash, Dawn and everyone else woke up I untied the Garvile and said _"Who are you and why were you attacking me?" _The Garvile glared at me and responded "I'm Aria and I don't know what you're talking about because the last thing I remember is defending a small town from Team Galactic." Shina looked at her with anger in her eyes before grabbing her and shouting _"What do you mean the last thing you remember is defending a small town from Team Galactic! You were following us yesterday and then attacked us for no reason." _

Dawn ran up to Shina and grabbed her arm and said "calm down Shina. If that's the last thing she remembers then the collar that was around her neck was there to control her." "Yeah ease up on her" responded Dek as he ran forward to help get Shina off Aria. As I waited for the commotion to die down I laid on my back and looked at the clouds. I then got up and helped everyone clean up camp. As we put the tents back into their cases Aria began to fidget under the ropes we tied her in. "Can you please untie me and tell me who you people are?" _"Well my name is Kyo, the other Lucario is Shina Dek is the Flygon Sceptile cross, Dawn was the one who got to Shina first, Ash is the one in the hat and Brock is the one who is busy cooking breakfast." _Aria looked at me and stared down at the ropes and then looked back at me before saying "now can you untie me?" As I looked at her I laughed before showing her my paws and saying _"I can't untie you because I don't have thumbs to use on the knots." _Aria just looked at me and said "you don't need thumbs to tear the rope apart." _"True I don't need thumbs to tear rope but that would be a waste of a perfectly good rope." _

After the camp was cleaned up and everyone had breakfast including Aria much to Shina's dismay we untied her for the last time. "Thank you for what you did for me though I would like to know why you aren't scared of what I am?" _"We aren't scared of you because we understand your plight Team Galactic experimented on you and your pokemon to make you what you are." _said Shina after her and I had a long talk during the clean up of camp. "Can I ask you a question Aria?" said Dawn as she approached. "Sure Dawn ask away." "Aria do you miss your family? And do you wish you could see them again?"

Aria glanced downward as she began to hold her arms tight before saying "My father Cyrus disappeared when I was a baby and my mother died after giving birth to my little brother. So I lived with my stepfather and then became a pokemon trainer to go find my father." At the moment she said Cyrus a chill went down my spine. I looked at Aria for a few seconds before saying _"I know of a Cyrus Aria and if I'm right about my hunch he may be your father."_ Aria looked at me before hugging me with tears in her eyes saying "Can you please take me to him I must see him." Shina and I both exchanged glances for a moment and sighed. Dek picked up on the vibe we were giving off and asked if he could talk to Shina and me alone.

Dek lead us into the forest and then stopped when we were out of earshot. "Tell me what's wrong Kyo." _"Well Dek when we assaulted the Team Galactic building we ran into the Cyrus I know and he happens to be the leader of Team Galactic." _Dek stared at me before looking at Shina who only nodded her head. When we walked back to the rest of the group everyone was staring at me. When I understood why they were staring I only said _"I do know a Cyrus but it would not be good for me to bring you to him because I don't know where he is." _Aria started to cry upon hearing those words and Dawn started to cheer her up. When Aria asked if she could travel with us only Shina said no but since we voted Aria became the newest member of the group.

A few weeks passed before anything important happened. What happened was Ash got his seventh gym badge. As we set off to Sunnyshore City I felt as if time was running out for me to save Arceus. Then one night as I slept Arceus appeared before me.

"_Kyo the time has come for you to learn your final lesson" _said Arceus as it floated before me. _"What move are you going to teach me Arceus?" _was all I could say within it's presence due to the immense amount of power I felt emanating from it. _"I will teach you how to use the Judgment attack." _As Arceus said this it began to envelop me in a bright light that was flowing from it. _"As you absorb some of my energy you will instantly learn Judgment. This attack is fired off in ten spheres per volley Kyo. The spheres will home in on anything you want." _After the light had fully encompassed me Arceus fired Judgment at me and instead of injury I began to absorb each sphere. When it was done I woke up to find Shina staring at me. _"Kyo you were glowing in your sleep. Why was that?" _asked Shina as she walked over to me and laid down beside me. _"The reason I was glowing Shina was because it seems time is running out to stop Team Galactic. But for now all we can do is to get some rest." _Shina looked at me with tears in her eyes before saying _"Kyo I'm scared what do you think will happen if we can't stop Team Galactic?" _

As I brushed the tears from her face I could only say _"I don't know what would happen if we fail." _Suddenly Shina hugged me and said _"For tonight could you at least hold me while I sleep because I always feel safe around you Kyo." _As I held Shina close to me I only said _"yes for tonight I could do that. You do know that I love you with all my heart Shina right?" _Shina only held me closer and replied _"Yes I know that and I feel the same way as you." _And with that said we both went to sleep with each other in our arms.

**Authors Note **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had major writer's block and just know I think I'm starting to overcome it. **

**Dracomancer6491 **


	22. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

**I don't own Pokemon**

"Talk"

"_Think"_

As I slept I witnessed in my mind the possible outcomes of what saving Arceus might bring. Every single outcome ended with the death of someone in our group. _"Kyo wake up it's time to head out for Sunnyshore City."_said Shina as she nudged me awake. _"I'm awake Shina I was just thinking."_

As we walked down the road that lead towards Sunnyshore city I listened to the sounds of nature all around me. I heard the starly chirping, bidoof's chattering, and many other pokemon interacting. _"Ahh this is nice don't you guys agree?" _

Ash and the others looked at me with cocked eyebrows, Shina walked towards me and stopped in front of me. _"Kyo are you ok you're acting odd?" _I stared at Shina as she spoke to me. "Yeah, Shina's right you're acting odd Kyo" said Dek as he walked up to me.

I stared at everyone before walking towards Ash. _"Yeah I'm fine but I do need to have a chat with Ash here for a moment. Follow me Ash." _I lead Ash into the forest to our side and turned around when I thought we were far enough.

"What do you want to talk about Kyo?" asked Ash as I walked up to him. I stopped directly in front of him and reached into my cloak pulling out a transformation dart. Ash backed up when the dart was visible.

"Kyo what are going to do with that dart?" yelled Ash as I approached him. _"Calm down Ash you're not in danger this dart is meant for me." _was my response as I stabbed the dart in to my arm.

After I stabbed the dart into my arm I fell to the ground in front of Ash. My arms and legs elongated, my snout contracted, my ears changed and moved to the side of my head. My forepaws elongated and grew two extra digits. My knees twisted around till they faced in front of me. My paws elongated growing two more digits.

The fur that covered my body receded until only short silver hair remained on my head. Where the fur that covered my body once was black sneakers with white socks covered my feet, long black jeans covered my legs, a red tee-shirt covered my chest, and a black Aussie cowboy hat covered my head.

"Kyo y-you look different!" cried Ash as he looked at me. "Yeah I know, that's what the transformation darts do to living things." I replied. "No, your clothes are different." Ash retorted.

I looked down at myself and took the hat off my head. "Well this is a change." I said as I placed the hat back on my head. "Well at least I have clothes, right Ash?" Ash looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean Kyo?" asked Ash. I looked at Ash and sighed. "When the transformation darts were first tested on humans, when the effects wore off the volunteers found themselves without their clothes, in hindsight the scientists decided not to test the darts on anymore female members.

"What do you mean Kyo?" asked Ash as he started to walk up to me. I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "What do you think it means when I say they found themselves without their clothes?" Ash looked horrified at the thought of the images that most likely went through his head.

As I chuckled at Ash's actions I tried to work up my courage. "Ash listen to me there is something very important that you must know." Ash looked at me with a look of confusion on his face. "What is it Kyo?" I looked at him for a few seconds and sighed "Ash sit down." I then motioned to the tree stump behind him and then began to lean up against the tree that was directly across from it and waited as he sat down.

Ash walked over to the tree stump and sat down, he stared at me for a few seconds before speaking. "Kyo what did you want to talk about?" I looked at him before I began to look down at my feet now being unused to wearing shoes. Several seconds passed until I spoke "This is hard to say but it is important to both you and me." I said as I looked up at his face.

Ash looked at his feet before speaking. "I see you don't want to travel with me and the others do you?" I looked at his face as he looked up with tears beginning to form. "No that's not it Ash I do enjoy the time I spend with you, it means everything to me." I said as I began to walk towards him. Ash looked at me with a horrified face as I pulled him into a tight embrace. "W-what are you doing?" Ash exclaimed as he looked at me. I looked at him with tears flowing freely from my eyes before saying. "Holding my son for the first and probably only time."

Ash pushed himself out of my embrace with anger in his face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SON!" He yelled as he backed up. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes, then I let a sigh out and turned away from Ash and chuckled. "That was harder than anything I've ever done." Then I turned back towards Ash and received a fist to my face.

I was thrown off my feet and into the ground. "What kind of father leaves his son and wife alone for years, never calling or sending a postcard or letter to them?" I looked up at Ash and saw that his face was contorted with pain and anger. Sighing I stood up ducking under a lopsided right hook. I spun around behind Ash as he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

I looked down at him as he got up off the ground with anger still on his face. "Ash I didn't have a choice for the reason I left. I was wanted for preforming experiments on humans and Pokemon." Ash looked at me with a sickened looked. I turned away before I spoke again saying "And that was at least a year after I left Team Galactic." As I turned back to Ash he had nothing but fear in his eyes. "Ash it was fifteen years to this day that I met your mother, I had collapsed under a tree from hunger and your mother found me and gave me food. I stayed with her to repay my debt and discovered that she didn't want me to repay it. She was alone in her house and had problems with paying bills."

I sighed before continuing "I decided that in order to elude the people that chased me I would marry her and settle down. During the wedding I felt a void in my heart, it was like I had to keep moving to something. I didn't listen to it until one night when your mother wanted a child. That night a group of the people that hunted me found me. They broke down the front door as we ate dinner, they tied up your mother as they beat me. After they stopped to rest I managed to escape the rope that bound."

I looked at Ash as he started to calm down. "I then sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a chefs knife, and well lets say they won't ever hurt anyone again. I then decided that at the age of thirty I wasn't getting any younger and chose that for your mother's safety and eventually yours that I would go to my home region and become the Champion. And well you know how that turned out."

Ash just looked down at his feet as he sat back down on the tree stump. "So you didn't leave because you wanted to?" He asked as he looked at me. I shook my head. no. I sat down on the stump next to him. "Dad?" Ash spoke as he looked at me. "Yeah Ash." I replied "Are you coming home after you beat Team Galactic?" He asked with hope in his eyes. "No Ash I'm a dead man I can't go home with you I'll probably go move in with Shina and her trainer John when this is over._ "Provided both of us live through this." _"Oh I see it's just I just met you and now I find I can't go home with you." I looked at Ash and sighed "Ash in the next town call Professor Oak and ask him to send over your tenth birthday gift I sent home for you."

Ash turned his head so fast I thought he would break his neck. "What gift did you send me?" He asked me. I looked at him and grinned. "A Riolu egg. You should have been given it when you were five to grow up with like I was but Professor Oak convinced me to let him give it to you on your tenth birthday." Ash looked at me with a shocked face. "Why would he do that?" H asked me. "Oak said that your rivalry with his grandson would make you rub it in his face and that would do no good for the both of you."

Ash chuckled at what I said. He then spoke in a low voice. "Still to be given a pokemon egg by my father is something I could never think would happen. Thanks dad." He said as he hugged me. I laughed as he did and patted him on his head.

Then in a low voice I spoke the words that I had been afraid of. "Ash you do know that in fight with Team Galactic I could die again right." Ash looked at me horrified at this sudden revelation I said. "Dad you won't right? I mean your strong and you have me and my friends with you. We'll help."

I looked at my feet and sighed before turning to Ash. "No you and your friends won't be helping me fight Team Galactic Ash you'll continue your journey. I did tell you that your mom would hate to get a letter from the Sinnoh Police that informs her of your death. I think that if she got such a letter she would kill herself."

Ash blanched at the thought of what I said. "Anyway Ash it's about time I start to turn back into a Lucario." Then after about another minute the effects of my transformation dart wore off and I was normal again. _"Ash please don't tell anyone about this." _Ash nodded his head at me and we started to return to everyone. _This is the beginning of the end of this journey with Ash and the others I truly do have a foreboding feeling about the next few days._ I thought to myself as we headed to the next town.

**To be continued...**

**Author Notes**

**I know it's been a long time since I updated anything. But life is a hard thing to deal with people I'm sure you all understand that. I personally work so it is hard to come up with new ideas and be able to commit them to memory with out a notebook in front of me. Plus I was lazy when I had time off from work. But I will say that I have never stopped going onto this site to read other people's fics. **


End file.
